He came from Hell
by CodenameOne
Summary: Ten years after the Griffon/Pony war Marcus Calaway is searching for a murderer, his only victim the Element of Kindness: Fluttershy. Mark's search brings him to a Griffon base, where a terrible truth will be revealed. Sequel to He came from Space.
1. Prologue: Ten years later

**Foreword: So I know you all were waiting for the next chapter of We are Many but I decided that I was tired of waiting for my beta-reader's slow ass to play the game that crossover was based on so now it's on hold, and in the meantime you get He came from Hell; an epic tale of war, love, and mental conflicts that all come crashing together to form events that will leave the main character, Mark Calaway, wondering if he is a sinner or a saint.**

**Warning: There are obvious spoilers for the first story so if you haven't read that yet I strongly advise that you do so before reading this. You've been warned.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>He came from Hell<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

February 15th, 2129  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Town of Ponyville<span>  
>Pegasus Fluttershy<p>

Fluttershy moved about the interior of her cottage as she tended to her various animals and their needs, feeding the hungry critters and checking on the ill and injured.

The Pegasus looked up at a picture on her wall, the face of her best friend, Rainbow Dash, displayed upon it.

Rainbow Dash too was a Pegasus and Fluttershy's oldest friend, the two having met when they were both fillies back in Summer Flight Camp. Dash had always stood up for Fluttershy and defended her from the legions of bullies that always picked on the weak Pegasus.

Fluttershy forced herself to look away and she walked into the kitchen, trying her hardest not to cry; if Rainbow were here she'd tell her to stay strong and to put on a brave face.

Fluttershy never was really brave.

The Pegasus began to cook herself some soup, staring out the window above her stove at the Everfree forest, which she lived rather close to.

After some time the soup was finished and she poured it into a bowl, setting it down on her table. She took a sip and soon finished it, returning to the stove to refill her bowl. She did so but accidentally dropped the bowl, the soup spilling out across the floor.

The bottled up emotions within spilled out and Fluttershy began to cry, mostly over Rainbow Dash. The speedy Pegasus had been killed just a few weeks prior by some human named Dick Malone, otherwise known as Polaris.

Of course Dick was dead; another human by the name of Marcus Calaway had killed him. Fluttershy never believed murder was right, no matter how justified, but it wasn't up to her whether or not Malone lived or died.

The Pegasus finally recovered and was about to clean up the mess when a knock came to her door, most likely one of her friends coming to visit. Fluttershy pulled a curtain over the doorway to the kitchen to hide the mess and went to her door.

Fluttershy opened the door and almost screamed, but was stopped by a hand over her mouth. Standing before her were Gilda the Griffon and Dick Malone, both somehow still alive.

Gilda produced a knife and stabbed Fluttershy in the throat, releasing the yellow Pegasus and leaving her to slowly bleed to death.

The Griffon stepped over Fluttershy while Dick crouched down to look at her. "Gilda, come over here and wrap up this wound. Lightly, however. I want her to bleed out while I'm raping her" Malone declared, striking absolute fear into the Pegasus.

He looked back down at Fluttershy and moved his face forward until it was inches from the Pegasus's. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle" Dick assured her, then his red shirt turned black and his eyes turned a fiery red.

Malone reared his head back and laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy awoke screaming, her body drenched in a cold sweat which had soaked her bed and blankets.<p>

The sweat wasn't the only thing that had made her bed wet.

Sighing in exasperation the Pegasus gathered up her blanket and sheets and put them in the washer downstairs, her pet bunny Angel accompanied her, having been awoken from his slumber.

Fluttershy checked one of her clocks, the time displayed thereon was around eight AM.

The Pegasus was about to head out when there was a knock at her door, the sound rooting her in place from fear.

The knock came again and Fluttershy approached it, pressing her ear up against it to see if she could hear any evil voices. "W-w-who's there?" the Pegasus asked.

"It's me, Mark" the human on the other side answered, relief flooded through Fluttershy.

"Oh thank goodness, I had a dream and I thought—" Fluttershy started as she opened the door, she screamed as she looked out. Standing before her were Gilda the Griffon and a human Fluttershy didn't recognize, the latter having disguised his voice with an electronic guise.

The human produced a knife and stabbed Fluttershy in the throat, letting the yellow Pegasus collapse to the floor to bleed to death. Both Gilda and the human stepped over her.

Fluttershy stared out the open door at the land beyond, her life quickly slipping from her as she gurgled from the blood pouring into her esophagus.

"Alright, now she's down. Where do we begin?" Gilda asked, turning to face her companion.

"The Everfree forest, that's where our fellow Griffons will be waiting, from there we'll be able to operate independently in this region" the human explained.

"OK. Hey she's still breathing" Gilda declared, pointing down at Fluttershy. The human stepped back over and crouched down to look her in the eye, watching as she slowly died.

"Hey, sweetie. I know you're scared, but look on the bright side; you'll be dead soon" the biped said with a wicked smile.

"Let's get to work" the human said, standing up; his gray shirt hidden slightly by a Kevlar vest.

Fluttershy watched as the duo stepped from her home and went around, assuredly heading around to enter the Everfree forest. The world beyond her home started to fade away as her vision turned black; she was so scared right now, she didn't want to die but she knew that nopony would come to save her, most of them were probably still asleep.

And so Fluttershy was left to die in a pool of her own blood on the floor of her home directly in front of the open door, and she felt sorrow for she knew somepony would eventually find her and would be irreversibly traumatized by the whole ordeal.

She could only pray it wasn't a foal.

Fluttershy's breaths became sharper and shallower as she struggled to breath; she looked down and saw her own blood as it spilled out, the stream slowly losing force as her heart began to slow down its work. Fluttershy's vision turned completely black as she passed out, the last thing she saw was another human stepping into view, his black shirt simmering lightly

A few moments later Fluttershy was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<br>**

* * *

><p><span>June 6th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Skies above Equestria<span>  
>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<p>

_"Casper Actual, this is Casper 5, be advised flight of three F-40's, four HEATs for the section. Standing by for fire order" _the Unicorn pilot of the lead F-40 fighter jet said as he and his squadron proceeded on a Griffon Ultra-radicalist base, located deep in the desert near the settlement of New Appleloosa.

"Casper 5 this is Casper Actual, prepare to fire; Wolf-Two, Wolf-Two" Mark Calaway replied as he stood on the bridge of his new ship, the Private Space Vessel _Star Hunter_, which was a UN naval carrier he'd bought from a ship-dealer who'd arrived in Equestria several years ago.

_"Good tone, good tone. Wolf-Two, Wolf-Two" _the Unicorn pilot announced as he and the other F-40s fired their High Explosive Anti-Tank missiles, nicknamed by modern Military forces Wolf-Two.

The missiles, normally used for what their title suggested, were being used now as the Griffon Ultra-radicals had procured quite the lot of titanium in the past ten years and were regularly using it for their bunkers.

The assault on this Ultra-radicalist base was a double-hitter; eliminate Ultra-radicalist Griffons massing near New Appleloosa and apprehend or eliminate the Element of Kindness's murderer.

_Ten years, for ten years I've been hunting Fluttershy's killer. And today I will finally have the satisfaction of confronting him_ Marcus mused as he folded his hands behind his back, staring out the viewport at Equestria.

Calaway was fortunate that he'd purchased a ship when he did, otherwise this whole operation would be a hundred times harder. He only had one ship but Marcus didn't care, he was just grateful that he'd have a place to stay when he needed to get away from the ponies. His house in Ponyville wasn't bad by any means but it just didn't have the same atmosphere and feel as the interior of a spaceship.

Mark watched as the F-40s streaked over their targets, which had been thoroughly destroyed. Calaway moved his ship forward as multiple drop-ships soared down and dropped off dozens of Pony soldiers, who rushed into the Ultra-radicalist base.

Marcus watched as they went inside, opening fire with the weapons Calaway provided. Over the past ten years the human has been supplying the Equestrian military with weapons, vehicles, and many other supplies. As a result of all this Equestria's military has grown to be the strongest on the planet, the only reason it hasn't become stronger is because Princess Celestia has stopped Calaway from selling them any more weapons for the time being, mainly because she doesn't want Equestria to seem like a totalitarian state ruled by a militaristic dictator.

_We are a peaceful people _Celestia's words rang out in Mark's head, causing him to shake his head.

_I wonder if she thinks about how hypocritical that statement is when she sends me and soldiers of the Pony Special Tasks Division out to kill groups of Griffon Ultra-radicalists _Calaway mused.

_What's the deal with these Ultra-radicalists anyway? Who's leading them? _Mark wondered; the Ultra-radicalists were an army of Griffons that were essentially separatists from the rest of the Empire, they formed after the Griffon-Pony war as they believed wholeheartedly that the ponies were inferior and Equestria needed to be 'cleansed' of them.

And then there was Fluttershy's murderer, who Marcus knew for a fact was hiding out with Griffon Ultra-radicals.

Princess Celestia had requested the Griffon Military aid them in hunting down the Ultra-radicals but the Griffon Emperor was too busy managing his country to go after them, though he did promise that by 2145 the Empire's army would be ready for action.

That was far too long to wait.

Mark was snapped out of musings as his partner, a Pegasus mare named Scootaloo, stepped onto the bridge, her checkered flag cutie mark proudly displayed for all to see.

"What's up?" Scootaloo asked, Marcus remembered her when she was just a filly, excitedly bouncing around the human and rambling about some trick she could do on her scooter.

_"…Come on! I wanna show you the new trick I can do!"_

Calaway smiled at the memory, though the smile disappeared when he remembered that she had said that to Dick Malone, back before they realized he was Polaris.

"I'm just watching the soldiers heading in" Mark finally replied, taking a sip of the coffee he had poured for himself. He poured a cup for Scootaloo and handed it to her, the Pegasus mare thanking him afterward.

Marcus suddenly shot forward when part of the Griffon bunker detonated, a massive bomb going off inside the structure.

_"All callsigns be advised; Cellar team is down. Repeat, Cellar team is down. All available teams respond" _Command declared over the radio.

"Command I read you, this is Marcus Calaway, acting commander of Casper 1-1. We are on our way to the target location" the human replied as he gathered his gear and headed down through his ship to the hangar.

_"Copy that, Casper Actual. Be advised, Team Killer may be on site" _Command warned the human.

At the mention of the name assigned to Fluttershy's killer Mark's lips pulled back in anger.

"Understood, Casper Actual out" Mark replied, he boarded a drop-ship with Scootaloo and a fellow mare named Applejack, who was the wielder of the Element of Harmony Honesty. She was an old friend of Rainbow Dash.

Calaway sighed as he reminisced about Rainbow Dash; closing his eyes he could almost see her blood and brains spraying out against the wall that had been behind her.

The human opened his eyes and forced the memory from his thoughts; Rainbow Dash had been killed ten years ago, the man responsible was dead.

There was no reason to dwell on the matter.

The drop-ship exited the hangar and immediately dropped for the Griffon bunker, which was built under a massive hill to conceal its presence.

The drop-ship reached the surface and the trio disembarked, Marcus pulling out an M4A1 carbine and pulling the charging handle. Mark's M4A1 had been heavily customized; attached to the bottom rail on the handguard was an M900 vertical grip/flashlight combo and attached to the top rail above the receiver was an AimPoint M68 Close Combat Optic, which was a tubular-style red dot sight.

In addition to the M68 Mark had replaced the standard front sight with a flip-up type and had attached a rear flip-up sight to the receiver rail. The flip-up sights were to be used if his optic went down or was damaged.

To top it all off Marcus had slipped MagPul devices over all of his magazines, which would aid the reloading process.

In addition to his M4A1 Calaway packed with him a Brugger & Thomet MP9, which had been customized with a reflex-style red dot sight and a side-mounted flashlight.

Finally he carried with him his preferred sidearm, the Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN, which had been modified only with a simple flashlight.

The trio entered the bunker and made their way down, proceeding past the remains of Cellar Team and several Griffon soldiers.

The first few rooms were filled mostly with dead, wounded, or shell-shocked Griffons and were eliminated with ease.

As they made their way deeper into the bunker, however, resistance picked up as dozens of Ultra-radicalists came out to greet the assaulting ponies and the human leading them.

As the restance picked up, spec-op Griffons using human weapons left over from the Griffon/Pony war poured into the corridor and opened fire with M16A3's. The Unicorn grunts following the human and his companions scrambled for cover as the 5.56 rounds whizzed by them, as they began to return fire with Mk.14 EBR's.

Marcus tossed an M67 hand grenade over his cover, and watched as grisly chunks of meat flew past him as the grenade exploded.

Eventually Mark and his team came upon the end of the bunker, which was a tunnel leading to what appeared to be an elevator. Calaway and his companions stepped into the elevator and activated it, immediately beginning a descent underground.

While they were descending Mark checked his equipment and ammo, making sure everything was where it should be.

Satisfied that he was ready Marcus looked up just in time to see a massive tunnel come into view.

It was _enormous_, the tunnel stretched well over ten thousand feet from the floor to the ceiling, and it was easily over a mile wide. The tunnel was heavily lit with thousands upon millions of lights, which revealed that the tunnel stretched to the point where the lights could be seen no more.

It seemed the tunnel was designed to go straight to Canterlot's doorstep.

An invasion route.

Mark decided that they'd have to destroy this tunnel to prevent a Griffon invasion; if Canterlot was destroyed by the Ultra-radicalists then all of Pony-kind would follow suit.

The elevator stopped about a mile from the bottom floor and Calaway slid the gate open, he and his companions stepped out onto a platform which had multiple aerial vehicles docked to it, leftovers from Polaris's aid during the war.

"Command, come in" Marcus said over the radio, there was a brief moment of silence before Command came on.

_"This is Command, we read you Casper Actual" _the pony on the other end replied.

"We have found a massive tunnel stretching for hundreds of miles, most likely leading straight to Canterlot. We believe this tunnel is an invasion route" Calaway explained.

There was silence for a few moments as Command pondered over the information. _"Understood, Casper Actual. We want you to destroy the tunnel, over"_Command ordered.

"Roger that; Casper Actual, out" Mark replied, he switched the radio off and looked around the tunnel, trying to come up with a plan. With the tunnel being lined with titanium it left the human's options rather short.

Suddenly Marcus had an idea, he motioned for Scootaloo and Applejack to follow him back up to the surface where they returned to the _Star Hunter _and retrieved an Explosive Ordnance Disposal team, ordering them to bring an eighty-megaton nuclear device.

The team went back down into the tunnel and set up the nuke, rigging it on the floor and beginning their work.

"Sir, we're going to need ten minutes to set up the nuke" the sergeant leading the EOD team declared.

"Understood; Combat teams seven and fourteen stay down here to help guard the nuke. All other teams return to the _Star Hunter_" Marcus ordered.

Calaway was getting antsy; there were no Griffons attacking them and the whole area seemed quiet, quieter than your average hundred-mile-long tunnel was.

The human was about to ask how much more time they needed when one of the EOD ponies' head exploded in a shower of blood.

"Get down!" Mark yelled as an RPG shot streaked directly over him, slamming into the wall far behind him and spraying chunks of shrapnel everywhere.

Marcus poked up from behind his behind a low wall and returned fire on the Griffon ambushers, who were clad in some kind of Spec-ops armor that was all black and even featured full-head helmets, the visors of which a reflective silver.

"Return fire!" Mark ordered, dropping an empty magazine from his M4A1 and loading in a new one, slapping the bolt release to finish the process.

The Griffons intensified their fire; dozens of rounds from both sides slashed through the air and pinged off multiple surfaces including the hulls of drop-ships and fighter jets docked on the platform.

Calaway ducked down to reload and saw Scootaloo and Applejack embracing the steel floor, their forehooves over their heads to cover them from debris and shrapnel. The two mares tried in vain to press themselves lower while the low wall they were behind shielded them from view and bullets.

Mark pulled the pin of another grenade and let the spoon fly off, tossing the explosive over the wall and sending it into a crowd of Griffon soldiers. The grenade detonated sent two Griffons into the air, sans legs. The mangled corpses slapped lifelessly down onto the steel floor.

One of the pony soldiers poked his head up to return fire and was greeted with a 7.62mm round, which smashed straight through his mouth, destroying his teeth before snapping through his spine and exiting him completely.

The pony dropped to the floor and began spasming uncontrollably; it seemed the round hadn't paralyzed him but rather traumatized his nervous system to the point where it was constantly firing off messages to his nerves.

The wounded pony screamed in vain as his comrades dragged him off, leaving him with a medic who immediately began work on stopping the bleeding.

Fed up with the bullshit the Griffons were throwing at them Mark motioned for a nearby soldier to toss him a Disposable Rocket Launcher.

Calaway readied the DRL and tapped the firing button, sending a 66mm rocket up into a balcony several Griffons were standing on, obliterating the balcony and causing it to come crushing down on a few Griffons unfortunate enough to be standing under it.

With the Griffons dealt with Mark made sure the area was clear before approaching the EOD team, who were almost done prepping the nuke.

"There! We're all done, Sir" the EOD sergeant exclaimed.

"Good work, men. Let's get out of here and return to the _Star Hunter_" Marcus stated.

They were all about to head back up when a team of Griffon fliers streaked by, releasing a cluster of bombs into the elevator which dropped all the way to the bottom floor when the cables snapped.

"Shit" Calaway casually declared as he peeled his face off the floor, the blast having knocked them all down. The human looked around as he stood up, Applejack soon joined him.

Scootaloo was lying face down, a chunk of shrapnel lodged on her flank, slashed diagonally along her cutie mark.

"Scoots! Scoots are you OK?" Marcus asked as he crouched down in front of the Pegasus mare, who was still breathing but otherwise unconscious.

"Applejack, get her on one of the drop-ships. We're getting the fuck out of here" the human exclaimed, the earth-pony did as told and soon the trio was rocketing along the tunnel in a human drop-ship, also left behind by Polaris.

"Ya might wanna pick up the pace" Applejack called back to the cockpit as she looked out a window on the rear hatch; multiple enemy fighter jets were taking off to give chase.

"Hang on!" Marcus yelled as he dumped more power to the thrusters, increasing the speed of the drop-ship. It wasn't enough to out-run the Griffon fighters but it would get them out of the tunnel quicker.

The Griffon fighters opened fire on the drop-ship, causing Applejack to scream and throw herself to the floor to reduce the chance of getting shot, though the chance of one of the Griffon pilots actually scoring a hit on the drop-ship was extraordinarily slim.

The volume of fire increased as the Griffons sprayed thousands of rounds out of the chin-mounted miniguns at the escaping drop-ship.

Suddenly dozens of round sprayed against the side of the drop-ship, several of them piercing the hull and pinging around the inside like pinballs.

Mark activated the auto-pilot and let the onboard A.I. take control, permitting the human to step back into the cargo bay and open the rear hatch.

Calaway returned fire on the Griffon fighter jets with his M4A1, spitting out round after round at the glass of the lead jet's cockpit.

Marcus had just reloaded when a missile streaked for the drop-ship, the A.I. jerked the ship to the left and the missile rocketed past; a clean miss.

The human righted himself and resumed firing on the Griffon fighters as they steadily closed in for the kill.

Mark Calaway activated a hand grenade and cooked it for a few seconds, when he threw the explosive it detonated in between the two fighters; hundreds of shards of shrapnel pinging off their armor. The force of the explosion shook them but they were soon back on course, rocketing straight for the drop-ship.

Marcus continued firing on them to no avail as the light 5.56mm NATO rounds fired from his M4A1 just wouldn't penetrate.

"Fuck this weak-ass piece of shit!"

The human went to reload and the drop-ship was jerked to the side again to dodge another missile, the force of the movement caused Mark to drop his M4A1 which slid out of the drop-ship and began its fall to the abyss below.

Marcus slammed his right fist into the wall next to him which caused a panel to pop open, ejecting a Desert Eagle which the human grabbed by the slide with his left hand; Mark tossed the Desert Eagle into the air and snatched it up in his right hand, chambering around and taking aim on the lead Griffon fighter jet in one swift move.

Calaway pulled the trigger and the .50 caliber Action Express round flew straight and true, smashing through the cockpit of the lead fighter and finally coming to a stop in the heart of the co-pilot.

Mark was about to fire on the pilot when the miniguns fired again, spewing thousands of rounds into the cargo bay which nearly killed Applejack and almost sawed off the human's legs.

"Can't you make this fucking shit go faster?" Marcus yelled, the A.I., though incapable of speech, complied and upped the speed on the drop-ship.

The human took aim on the pilot of the lead fighter and was about to fire when out of the corner of his left eye he caught movement.

Looking up Mark saw what he thought was a familiar human freefalling down toward the Griffon fighter, his entire body adorned in a metal armor suit. The helmet had a blue visor and a flashlight had been attached to the right side.

"One!" Calaway exclaimed, recognizing the human as the mysterious man who'd saved his life twice during the Griffon-Pony war.

One landed on the roof of the lead fighter and swung down into the cockpit in a single swift move, kicking the Griffon pilot out of his seat and taking control of the fighter.

One banked the fighter around and destroyed the other one still chasing the drop-ship. _"You're clear, Marcus. Get on out of here" _One said over the radio, he banked the fighter around and began rocketing away in the opposite direction the drop-ship was travelling.

The drop-ship was filled with a blinding light as the nuke detonated, which the drop-ship was easily fourteen miles away from. The nuclear fireball expanded inside the tunnel and it began to collapse, the ceiling coming down around the bunker entrance.

Mark grabbed a super-bomb from inside the drop-ship and tossed it up at the ceiling of the tunnel, it adhered and when they were a safe distance away the human detonated it, which caused the ceiling to collapse in that area as well.

The super-bomb, as it was called by human military forces, was designed as a non-nuclear ship cracker, with a varying set of payloads. The bomb could be set to detonate with the force of a grenade, or the force of a one-hundred megaton nuclear warhead, and the device was no bigger than a football.

It was a very versatile and clean weapon.

The drop-ship rocketed up a ventilation shaft, which was more than wide enough to accommodate the drop-ship. The vessel punched through the grating at the end of the shaft and soared high into the air. When they came around Calaway saw that they were inside the Great Crater, the ruins of the Griffon Command Pod still lying at the bottom.

The drop-ship soared out of the Great Crater and returned to the PSV _Star Hunter_, which had been kindly moved closer to the Crater by the emergency crew.

Marcus leaned back in his seat while the medics tended to Scootaloo and Applejack, patching up the former's wounds and checking over the latter.

When they were finished the two mares reported back to the bridge, Scootaloo standing next to Marcus as he sat in the command chair.

"Let's get back to Canterlot, shall we?" Mark asked rhetorically, the two mares nodded and the human prepared to get his ship moving.

Calaway smiled and leaned back, though the smile disappeared when he remembered that they didn't find Fluttershy's murderer.

"Shit, we didn't find Team Killer" the human declared and he reached over to inform Command when his communications system came to life, an image appeared on the main screen, it was the back of a large leather chair.

_"Looking for me?" _a voice growled, it was then when Marcus noticed the top of someone's head sticking up past the back of the chair.

"Who are you?" Calaway demanded, he already knew the answer.

_"I go by many names, but right now I guess I'm Team Killer" _the man replied, one of his hands came into view and he started picking at his fingers with his thumb.

"Show yourself!" Calaway shouted, earning a dark chuckle from the man.

_"As you wish" _Team Killer said, the chair he was in swiveled around, revealing Team Killer as he sat in the seat.

"No fucking way" Mark uttered, completely shocked by what he was seeing.

_"Yes, Mr. Marcus, Team Killer is I…POLARIS!" _the man exclaimed; as much as Marcus didn't want to believe it Dick Malone, now known as Polaris, is still alive.

"How? How the fuck are you still alive! You were on the _Evil in the name of Good _when it detonated!" Calaway exclaimed, earning a villainous laugh from Polaris.

_"You dumbass, it took a few minutes for those ships to detonate, I got the fuck out of there before they did"_ Polaris explained.

"And now you're back, ten years later" Mark said, he found it odd that the evil bastard would wait this long to reveal himself.

_"I needed you to believe I was dead, and plus I've been busy the past ten years. Lots of interesting things are going to happen soon, Mr. Marcus, just you wait"_Polaris said with a wicked smile.

"Why did you kill Fluttershy?" Calaway asked, Dick chuckled.

_"I was bored."_

Polaris's answer made Mark's anger skyrocket and he slammed his hand against the control board.

"You MOTHERFUCKER! When I find you I WILL KILL YOU!" Calaway screamed, his voice bellowing.

_"Temper, Mark. We'll meet in person soon enough, though I'm not quite sure why you're so eager to die" _Polaris said, his overconfidence and arrogance was greater than villains as they were depicted in movies.

_All he needs is some sunglasses, maybe a fucking trench coat* _Calaway mused, he also thought about how Polaris addressed him by his usual name, Mark, instead of calling him Mr. Marcus.

_"Anyway, I have to go, Mr. Marcus, I have work to do"_ Polaris stated, and with that he disappeared from the view screen.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Calaway yelled, nearly striking the control board again. For a few minutes Mark stared out the viewport, mentally writhing in pure fury.

The human looked over and saw Scootaloo looking at him in a mixture of concern and fear; seeing her like that made Marcus's anger subside.

Calaway whipped around in his chair and stormed for the hatch that separated the bridge from the corridors beyond. "If you need me I'll be down in the exercise room" Mark called back, the hatch slid open and he stepped through, the hatch slamming shut behind him.

Polaris, Dick Malone, Team Killer, whatever the hell he liked to be called, had revealed himself, and this time Marcus promised himself that he would do whatever was necessary to prevent the villain from taking any more lives.

It was time to go to war against Polaris.

And this time, it was personal.

* * *

><p><strong>*This is a reference to something, I'll explain what I'm doing with the references in a moment.<strong>

**Author's note: I know you guys were waiting for the next chapter of We are Many but I talked it over with my beta-reader, Michael Blackburn, and he decided that I should do the sequel to He came from Space, and so that's what I'm doing. After this story is over Blackburn will most likely have played the game that was being crossed over in We are Many so I'll work on that story then. For now just enjoy the epic tale that is He came from Hell.**

**So as you saw this story will include references to things like games, movies, and other pop culture. Unlike other stories when I tell you what the references are in an Author's Note I want YOU to tell ME what you think the references are in a review. The first person to get it right will not only receive a special shoutout from me but I will also read and review one entire story written by that person(if applicable.) Enjoy, and happy hunting!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal shit that I fucking hate writing<strong>: Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Applejack, Scootaloo, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Leave a review on this chapter and I will love you for like, three days...that's really as long as I can commit to a relationship.<span>


	2. Chapter 1: The shining star

****Foreward: my beta-reader provided so many suggestions for the prologue of this crazy shit that almost made it nine thousand words long. That would've been beast.****

****There are no references in this chapter, and nobody has even taken a shot at guessing what the last chapter's reference is referencing. For shame.****

****Onward!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Shining Star**

June 7th, 2139  
>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<br>Royal City of Canterlot  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>

"He's back? You're absolutely sure?" Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria, asked Mark Calaway as he stood before the immortal Goddess.

Being an Alicorn, a mix of Pegasus and Unicorn, came with an abundance of benefits, the most prevalent of which being that you can live forever.

Of course it also came with the burden of being forced to rule a country for all of your immortal life, but only if you happened to be in Celestia's position.

The Princess in question was about as tall as Marcus, her eyes perfectly level with his. Celestia sported an all white coat and a rainbow-like mane and tail, both of which flowed like water via her magic, which was funneled through her foot-and-a-half long horn.

Being an Alicorn Celestia also had wings, which were also quite massive. Being a sun Goddess it was Celestia's job to literally raise the sun in the morning, which she can easily do with her preposterously high amounts of magic.

Rather appropriately her cutie mark was a sun.

In addition to her physical features the Princess wore a gold crown along with other pieces that signified her royalty; such pieces included gold shoes for all four legs and a massive chest piece that sported an elegant design etched into the surface accompanied by a deep-purple gem.

Finally Mark got around to answering her question. "Yes, you can even ask Scootaloo and Applejack, they were there when I spoke with him."

"You spoke with Polaris? What did he say?" Celestia inquired.

"He said that lots of interesting things are gonna happen here, and soon. I don't know anything other than that. Oh, Polaris is the Element of Kindness's killer, the one I've been hunting for the past ten years" Marcus said.

"The one _we_'ve been hunting" the Princess corrected.

"Right, sorry."

The human walked outside onto the balcony outside the Princess's room and looked out across Equestria.

"Ten years, for ten years we've been hunting him, and then he reveals himself as a man we thought was dead" Calaway lamented, after a moment he turned around to face Celestia.

"I will find him, I will find him and I will kill him" Mark promised, staring into Celestia's deep eyes.

"Good luck, I feel you'll need it" Princess Celestia replied.

Marcus walked through the streets of Canterlot alongside Scootaloo, the human's leg bogged down with the weight of his Desert Eagle resting in its holster.

As they walked along the two idly chatted, talking about nothing in particular until they reached the edge of the Royal City.

"I never realized how beautiful the horizon is here" Mark lamented as he stared out, soaking in the breathtaking view.

"It truly is something" Scootaloo replied, she wasn't staring at the horizon, she was staring at Marcus.

"Something on your mind, Scoots?" Calaway asked, he looked down at the Pegasus mare, who had grown to point where her eyes rested level with the human's waist.

"Well, I was just…we've known each other for some time…ten years actually…and I was just wondering, well, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Scootaloo asked.

The human sighed and looked back out at the horizon, wondering about Polaris before his thoughts drifted back to the question.

"Scoots…I'm old, really old, I'm a 170-something years old" Marcus started; he was interrupted when Scootaloo said "you look thirty."

"Point is, I'm really freaking old, and as a result I'll die soon; no human has lived past two hundred. And this is all optimistic, truth be told I'll probably be killed by Polaris. And the last girl I was with was murdered violently. I got revenge, of course. But it still feels like a hollow victory. I don't want to start something with you because I don't think I could handle losing you if we were together, hell it'd be hard for me to lose you regardless of our status" Calaway replied, the Pegasus mare sighed dejectedly.

"OK, I understand" she said solemnly, looking down at the ground.

Mark sighed and motioned for the Pegasus to follow him, the duo returned to the _Star Hunter _where they pulled out of the docking platform and travelled to the town of Ponyville.

"Come on, let's see what the others are up to" Marcus said as they entered the Ponyville Library, where a Unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle lived.

"Twilight, we're here!" the human called out, a moment later the lavender Unicorn came into view.

"Oh good, 'cause I want you to tell me something" Twilight said, causing Mark and Scootaloo to glance at each other.

"We've known you for ten years and in all that time you've never answered this question; what did you used to do for a living?" the Unicorn asked, Calaway sat down on a couch and motioned for the two of them to join him.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about me" the human said, preparing to recount to them the tale of his life.

* * *

><p>After he had finished telling them the story of his life, and thoroughly traumatizing them as a result, Marcus Calaway went outside and looked around Ponyville, admiring the simplicity of it all.<p>

_This truly is a peaceful place. Maybe once I kill Polaris and end this once and for all I'll be able to retire _Mark's mind stated, yearning and longing for the day when it would all end.

He sighed and toured through the town, visiting two places that held significant meaning to him; Fluttershy's cottage near the Everfree forest and Rainbow Dash's cloud home on the outskirts of the village, both structures were empty.

_And have been for ten years _Calaway's mind chirped, causing him to shut it off; if he thought too much about it then the rage would overtake him and he'd immediately fly off to find Polaris and preemptively attack him, a move which would cost him his life.

Mark wasn't interested in dying, not when there were villains around.

Sighing in exasperation Marcus activated his jetpack and flew up to the _Star Hunter_, bringing the engines to life and preparing to begin his search for Polaris.

As he soared away from Ponyville he looked out the view port and saw Twilight standing in the doorway of the library, looking up at the human's ship.

With that Calaway dumped more power to the engines and rocketed away from the quaint town.

The human thundered past Canterlot, assuredly waking dozens of sleeping ponies, though Mark took a mischievous pleasure from it; the stuck up inhabitants of Canterlot were quite prejudiced against the human as he wasn't rich like they were.

_You're rich, arrogant, stuck up fucks that I would most certainly like to drag into a back alley and beat. However I have a duty to protect all of you from the remnants of the Griffon ultra-radicalists. I am hard-working, honest, and I get ahead in this galaxy through blood, sweat, and tears. I have saved thousands of lives from destruction and death and yet you are the noble ones? You wouldn't know nobility if it punched you in the face, which it could do since I'm standing here _Calaway's rant rang out in his mind, bringing a sinister smile to his face at the memory; if things had gone differently he would've definitely beaten the Canterlot folk that had been harassing him.

Marcus had wished Dick Malone had been there at the time, as The Great Crusader would've definitely killed all in that crowd and gotten away with it; it seemed Dick never got in trouble for whatever he did before it was revealed he was Polaris.

_Wish I had that kind of immunity, then the murder rate in Canterlot would certainly skyrocket _Mark mused, shaking his head afterwards to shake these thoughts; if they continued he would run the risk of becoming what Malone was before Polaris; violent and bloodthirsty.

_Maybe that's for the better _a dark part of Calaway's mind declared, causing him to shake his head once again.

He continued on across Equestria in search of any suspicious looking encampments or bases, looking for any signs of Polaris.

As he went along he noticed something unusual; he hadn't found anything at all. There were no encampments, no bases, no signs of Griffon ultra-radicalists, and no signs of Polaris. Absolutely nothing.

It had turned night when Marcus stopped his search for Polaris, stopping his ship and leaning back in his command chair.

A few hours and several cups of coffee later the human was contacted by Scootaloo, who Marcus had left a communications console with so they could speak when the human was away.

"Hey, Scoots. What's up?" Calaway inquired, sounding weary and tired.

"You don't look so great, Mark" Scootaloo replied, prompting Calaway to look at himself with a mirror, seeing that he had dark bags under his eyes and was looking his age.

"Ah, whatever. I suppose it's unavoidable seeing as how I've been alive for close to two hundred years" the human said.

For a while they chatted about various things in their lives, until eventually the conversation turned to the topic of Polaris and the mop-work to clean up the rest of the ultra-radicalists.

"Personally I believe the ultra-radicalists are hiding in forests" Marcus said, lifting up his coffee to take a sip.

"What like they did with the Everfree forest?" Scootaloo inquired, earning a nod from the human as he swallowed his coffee.

"Yes. Though I still think they were a bit bold and foolhardy to hide that close to a pony settlement" Calaway stated.

He finished the cup and set it down, contemplating whether or not he should refill. "Scootaloo, I hope you know that you've been great help for me these past ten years, but going after Polaris will be too dangerous, so I hope you haven't been thinking of joining me" Mark said.

"But you let me along when we were looking for Team Killer" the Pegasus mare protested.

"Yes, but that was when we thought it was just a pony or a Griffon, now it's been revealed that Team Killer is in fact Polaris. He is far too dangerous. Hell even I'm gonna have trouble taking him down" Marcus explained.

"You're gonna need help, you can't deny that" Scootaloo said, hoping that she would find a way to stay with the human on his hunt.

"I know, I'm gonna request that Princess Luna provide me a team of Shadow Soldiers to help me look for the villain" Mark replied.

"Well…OK, good luck, Mark" Scootaloo stated, smiling at Calaway, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Scoots. And don't worry, I'll be careful" the human promised, turning the comm console off and leaning back, refilling his coffee.

The concern exemplified by the Pegasus mare was appreciated, though Mark suspected it somehow stemmed from her possible love for the man.

_Ponies and humans dating? Get real, Scoots _Marcus thought, shaking his head in amusement; he would never date a pony, that would be weird as hell.

The human killed the power to the engines and started running dark, popping his chair back to turn it into a cot so he could sleep.

And sleep he did.

* * *

><p>When Marcus awoke it was early in the morning, his silver Rolex claiming it was 10:27AM.<p>

He returned the command chair to its proper position and stood, brewing some coffee and stepping over to the viewport with the mug in hand.

Marcus looked down at the ground below; just as he was about to appreciate the beauty of the land streaks of light began to fly out of the tree-tops. Calaway turned just in time to see AA rounds streak past the ship. He slammed his hand down on the ship-borne comm and said "all personal, report to combat stations, we are under attack from Griffon Ultra-radicalist ground forces!"

He switched on the targeting computer, gripping onto his seat as the ship started weaving the surface fire. As he warmed up the M.A.G. he growled "not on my watch, assholes" and slammed his fist down to the 'fire' button, his teeth rattling as successive blasts from the MAG tore huge swaths of dirt and Griffon emplacements out of the ground.

Tremors rocked through the ship as anti-aircraft cannons on the surface opened fire, their high velocity tungsten shells slamming into the Refractive Coating on the hull of the _Star Hunter_.

Deciding that he wouldn't stand for that shit Marcus pushed forward and turned the ship around, the entire ultra-radicalist base played out in front of him.

The deep-pitched whine of the _Star Hunter_'s M.A.G. cannon filled Calaway's ears and was soon replaced by the bang of the cannon firing, a thousand-ton projectile lanced out of the barrel, aided along by magnetic coils that lined the interior of the barrel.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash originating to the left, aimed directly at the 20 mile long _Star Hunter_. Marcus hit the emergency thrusters and the _Star Hunter _suddenly went flying to the right, narrowly avoiding a round fired from a surface-mounted M.A.G. cannon.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck did they get that?" Mark yelled, ordering that a discarding-sabot M.A.G. round be loaded into the cannon.

The human flipped the cover for the fire button and his M.A.G. cannon flashed, sending the round down range.

The discarding-sabot round for the M.A.G. cannon was designed like all other discarding-sabot rounds; the sabot was held in a larger case that would remove itself after some time, unleashing the sabot round which was considerably smaller and reached higher speeds than normal rounds.

The sabot round slammed into the armored bunker the surface-M.A.G. was built in, the sabot round piercing the bunker and the force of which splitting the bunker open like a banana tied to a grenade.

The Avenger missiles of the _Star Hunter _fired and soared into the remains of the Griffon base, mopping up the rest of the Griffon forces that still lived.

Sudden movement caught Marcus's attention and he noticed that a drop-ship was attempting to take off from the base, looking to escape from the human's rampage of unstoppable destruction.

Calaway opened took direct control of one of the 70mm point-defense cannons mounted to his ship and looked through the targeting camera, pointing the crosshair over the Griffon drop-ship and pulling the trigger, sending hundreds of 70mm rounds into the vehicle which detonated as much as it should.

As the sun came out over the trees the smoke from the destroyed Griffon position seemed to glow as the morning rays passed through it. Calaway leaned back in his command chair and began his requisition for a Shadow Soldier team to begin the hunt to find Polaris, and to bring his head back on a pike.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so this chapter introduced Scootaloo as a central character, and she'll play a pretty big role later in the story. As far as Gilda and her companion Darkstar(seen in He came from Space) I still have yet to figure out what I'm doing with them. Though I can say for certain Darkstar will make an appearance.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you even fucking read these Legal Notes?<strong>: Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Celestia, Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Review this chapter and I'll get a Solid Snake...if you know what I mean.<span>


	3. Chapter 2: A Star Hunter

**Foreword: So I was playing Halo: Reach last night because Call of Duty was making me rage with its shitty spawns so I decided to play some free-for-alls in Halo because I hadn't played Halo in months, and I swear this guy was morphing in and out of dimensions. I was playing 1 bomb assault on Penance and he would literally just appear out of thin air on the ramp leading up to the bomb plant location.  
><strong>

**Fucking dimension morpher; it wasn't a problem 'cause I killed him everytime I saw him and it was quite funny to see him appear out of no where, but it was still ridiculous.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**A Star Hunter**

June 8th, 2139  
><span>Equestrian star system<span>  
>PSV <em>Star Hunter<br>_Citizen Marcus James Calaway

The human Mark Calaway paced back and forth in front of the seven Shadow Soldiers he had been assigned, all of them standing rigid and firm, and that way they would stay until ordered otherwise by the human.

Marcus stopped and stood before them, looking them over as they stood stoic. "You're all here for one very important reason; to find and kill a man of my species known as Polaris. He was the sole cause of the Griffon/pony war, the sole cause of the suffering of people from both species, the sole cause of death for two Elements of Harmony, the sole cause of everything that has transpired the past ten years. He is dangerous, manipulative, calculating, and violent. Polaris's true motives are unknown; whether he wants to run your species extinct or whether he wants to just weaken you does not matter. What does matter is that he cares for no one, and he will use members of all species to further his only known goal; to terrorize the inhabitants of Equestria" Marcus started his speech.

"For ten years he has laid hidden, and now he returns, and he's planning something BIG. Something that may threaten the existence of all species on this planet, something that may very well plunge us all into extinction. Whatever he's planning we're gonna stop it" Calaway continued.

"All of pony-kind is depending on us, they're all counting on us to kill this man before he can make his move, and they're all counting on us to stop his sinister plans. He was known as the shining star that guides the Griffons to everlasting victory, but that was a lie, he is in fact the harbinger of doom for all who inhabit this peaceful land" Mark kept going.

"He's out there, and we're going to stop him" he finished, satisfied that he had made his point and pumped his team for the coming task, removing their fears by replacing them with bravado.

"Let us get to work" Mark stated, earning determined nods from the seven soldiers; they followed the human to bridge of the _Star Hunter _and would serve as his crew and his teammates.

The communications console activated and Princess Celestia's face appeared on the screen, looking directly into Marcus's eyes, which were filled with the fire of determination and confidence.

_"I need not tell you of the dangers you'll face, for I'm sure you already know what they are, but still…be careful. Polaris is a dangerous foe, who knows what he's planning" _the sun Goddess exclaimed.

"Thanks, Princess. And don't worry, I can handle him. Trust me. We'll be back as soon as Polaris is dead and the ultra-radicalists defeated" Marcus replied.

_"Good luck…my little human" _Celestia finished, the screen snapped off and the _Star_ _Hunter _backed out of its docking station, turning on its axis and rocketing away from Canterlot and over the landscape and oceans on the far fringes of Equestria.

In their search they saw many a great things and spectacular cities fabricated by species unknown, ranging from metropolis's to sprawling flat-towns, the tallest buildings of which only four stories.

They reached the far mountains of the dragon home-continent, and it was there they discovered a horrifying sight.

Looming over a valley between multiple mountains, the peaks of which reaching close to 70,000 feet, was the largest ship Calaway had ever seen.

It was _enormous_, close to fifty-six miles long and seven miles tall; a city-ship. It was clearly a military vessel, sporting nine M.A.G. cannons capable of firing a projectile as long and as big as the _Star Hunter_, and featured over five-thousand Avenger class missile pods. The cherry on top was a nuke launcher which looked to be capable of firing a 200-megaton yield nuclear warhead.

In addition to its armaments it featured a Refractive Coating generator large enough to produce a shield strong enough to repel the collision of a small moon.

A quick search in the galactic databases revealed the ship as a new design for the UN space council navy, a design which was only—

Ten years old.

Other information was given to Marcus but most was irrelevant, though the one thing Calaway was looking for was revealed; the design had no known weaknesses except for its massive size, slow speed, and general unwieldiness.

Reaching the last of the information on the design revealed its name and class; the ship, which had achieved a record for largest warship ever created, had been designated by the UN council a 'Reaper' class super-ship.

As the _Star Hunter _drifted to the right the name of the ship, printed in gigantic black letters on the left-hand side, came clearly visible.

Displayed proudly for all to see was the most appropriate name Marcus had ever seen for a ship of its size.

_Harbinger of Ascendance._

Suddenly there was a blinding light that filled the valley as the ship came to life, its preposterously sized thirty engines pushing the ship forward ever so slowly. It seemed those in control of the ship couldn't see the _Star Hunter _as they soared right past it, edging forward and out of the valley, turning in a direction away from the rest of Equestria.

The _Harbinger _increased its speed, which was still excruciatingly slow, as it moved along the dragon home-continent in search for another hiding place, to avoid detection from any possible pony patrols. Though Marcus knew that the pony military wasn't searching this far north.

"We have to get aboard that ship" Calaway exclaimed, earning nods to the affirmative from his Shadow Soldier team.

The human attempted to formulate a plan, a plan to get aboard the massive vessel and find Polaris, each plan he thought of he knew wouldn't work.

_That Refractive Coating will be just too strong. I need to find a way to crack it _Calaway mused.

The human got an idea, it was risky, and he'd have to talk it over with Princess Celestia, but he knew it would only be a fallback plan.

With his fallback plan in mind Marcus ordered more engine power and the _Star Hunter _began to rocket across the sky in pursuit of the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

"Arm the M.A.G. cannon and activate Avenger pods A1 through A7. Ready a nuke" Mark ordered, his crew complied as they neared the _Harbinger._

"All weapons prepped and set, Sir" the weapons officer announced, his dark voice almost scaring the human.

"Fire all weapons and launch the nuke, link it to the detonator built into my console" Calaway declared.

The M.A.G. cannon flashed and sent forth a projectile, followed closely behind by hundreds of Avenger missiles. They all struck harmlessly on the _Harbinger_'s shields which caught the attention of the enormous vessel.

A five-thousand ton projectile was shot out at one hundred times the speed of light, streaking right past the _Star Hunter _and impacting on a mountain, smashing it into millions of chunks which began to rain upon the surface of the world.

A 120 megaton nuclear warhead was fired from the _Star Hunter _which flew directly at the enemy craft, slowing to a stop right next to it. Marcus keyed the detonator and the warhead exploded, causing the shields to flare and falter but they otherwise remained intact.

"Fire all weapons!" Mark yelled, the M.A.G. cannon thundered multiple times and the missile pods flashed as thousands of projectiles and missiles raced for the _Harbinger_.

The shields reached breaking point when the last M.A.G. round struck them, shattering the Refractive Coating and exposing the vessel for attack.

"Get the _Star Hunter _back to Canterlot, use my stockpiles of projectiles and missiles to rearm the ship and alert Princess Celestia of what we've found" Calaway rattled off orders as he stepped into an escape pod, the _Star Hunter _rocketed directly over the _Harbinger _and the pod was fired, crashing into the ship with Marcus aboard.

The cover to the pod flew off and smashed into a trio of Griffon of soldiers that had come to investigate, Calaway stepping out leveling his M4A1, which had been modified with an EOTech holographic sight and 3X zoom flip-to-side magnifier. There was also a standard vertical grip attached to the bottom rail.

Suddenly Polaris's voice thundered from a speaker. _"Mr. Marcus! What the fuck are you doing here? Do you have any idea the kind of damage you've done to my ship?" _the villain demanded.

"Only small stuff, Polaris. In fact, the only true damage to your ship was the hole my drop pod made" Calaway replied.

_"This ship's hull is made of titanium with a tungsten coating on the inside, both of which seven feet thick" _Polaris explained, surprising Mark.

_How fucking fast was my pod going? _Marcus thought, wondering how his steel pod was able to penetrate fourteen feet of titanium and tungsten.

"Well that's all well and interesting, but I don't care; you are a villain, Polaris. The more damage I can do, the better for all" Calaway finally responded.

_"It won't be better for me!" _Polaris retorted.

"Oh yeah…well, fuck you, Polaris" Mark stated, beginning his trek to the bridge, where he believed Polaris would be.

Along the way he eliminated Griffon ultra-radicalists as they came out to greet him, whittling his ammo count for the M4A1 rather low.

Mark reloaded his M4A1 as he entered the last corridor leading to the bridge, which he had found using the markers on the deck.

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed inward and a human figure dropped in, his gray shirt slightly hidden by a Kevlar vest and eyes hidden by a visor-band.

"Who the fuck are you?" Calaway demanded, taking aim at the human with his M4A1, the man paced back in forth in front of Marcus as if deciding he was worthy of talking to.

"I was an agent of Spectrum" the man said, Mark recognizing the name as the name of the government agency Codename: Evil was a member of.

"I was once known as Codename: Violence. Now…I'm just Orion" the former agent declared.

"Are you here to help, Orion?" Marcus inquired, he somehow doubted it given the former agent's codename; the agent turned his back to Calaway and raised his hand, picking at his right thumb with the fingers of the same hand.

"Orion…Polaris…it's all the same" the agent replied, and with that he whipped around and jumped into the air, kicking Calaway's M4A1 away and lunging at the hero.

Mark ducked and then stood when the attacker was overhead, slamming his head directly up into Orion's midsection, the man dropped to the floor and rolled away before Calaway could finish him off.

Mark pulled out his knife, a Leatherneck-SF, which was a part of a series of updated and modernized KABAR knives.

He swung the knife and Orion blocked the blow his arm, the metal of the blade throwing off sparks as it struck the metal of the man's steel gauntlets.

Orion struck Calaway across the face and he reeled from the blow, the enemy coming up for another hit.

Mark dropped low and swept his leg out, toppling Orion over he landed on the deck hard. Marcus brought his knife down in a stabbing motion, Orion rolled away and the knife lodged into the titanium deck, sparks spraying everywhere.

Orion kicked his foot up into the face of the crouching Calaway, who went with the attack by doing a backflip, letting the momentum of the blow carry him back to his feet.

Once he was up Mark brandished his Desert Eagle and pulled the trigger, a .50 caliber Action Express round flying straight and true directly into Orion's heart.

With the inconvenience dealt with Calaway continued to the bridge, which was a mere seven steps away.

Marcus stepped onto the bridge to discover that the crew had been evacuated, leaving only Polaris on the bridge.

"Mr. Marcus, I'm glad to see you" the villain exclaimed, thrusting his arms up so his body looked like a 'T.' Under any other circumstance Mark too would've been glad to see the man that was once his friend.

"It's time to end this, Dick Malone" Calaway stated flatly, watching the air simmer around the blackness of the villain's shirt, the red glow of his eyes accenting the black.

_I wonder why he gets like that _Mark thought, noting that his opponent seemed to grow angrier.

"How many times have I told you? My name is Polaris" the man growled, his shirt growing blacker and eyes flaring in brightness.

"Polaris…Dick…it's all the same" Marcus said, putting a spin on Orion's words a few minutes prior.

"Ah, I see you met Orion. How was he?" Polaris inquired, earning a shake of the head from Calaway.

"He's dead. And in a moment you'll be joining him" the hero answered.

"Oh, but Mr. Marcus, are you sure you wouldn't want to hear what I have to say?" Polaris asked, causing Calaway to cock his head inquisitively.

"I've been working on a revenge plan for the past ten years, calculating every outcome and working over every detail. It's perfect" the villain started.

"Yes, yes, get on with it" Mark said impatiently, he just wanted to kill the monster.

"Well I thought 'hmm, there are hundreds of ways I could kill Mr. Marcus, each of them intricate and bloody. But why don't I just go with the easiest and most simplest one?'" Polaris explained, asking Calaway what he'd asked himself.

"And that is?" Mark inquired, curious as to what would be simple for the elaborate villain.

"To drop you to your death!" Polaris declared, as if it was the most obvious answer ever. A trap door opened beneath Calaway's feet and he dropped down a large shaft, another hatch opening which deposited the human into the world.

Polaris's plan was to drop Mark into a valley from ten thousand feet. However he failed to notice that the _Harbinger of Ascendance _had stopped directly above a mountain, which Calaway landed upon.

Turning over and slowly getting to his feet Marcus looked up and saw the _Harbinger _begin to slowly fly away from the area, turning for the main continent of Equestria which was home to major places such as Canterlot and Ponyville.

It would take days for the slow Reaper-class ship to reach Equestria, but it may also take days for the _Star Hunter _to return in search of the human.

So Marcus did the only thing he could; rise to his feet and begin his own journey back to pony soil.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: this chapter sports a two-part reference to Mass Effect 2. Tell me in a review what you think the reference is.<strong>

**Polaris's ship is totally ridiculous; fifty-six miles long? Seven miles tall? The fuck?**

**Both of those numbers are a reference to the number seven, by the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, you guyzzz, what do you guys wanna talk about? Wanna talk about legal notes? Dude I frickin' love legal notes, I'm not even kidding(yes I am):<strong> Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Dick Malone, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Celestia and all related ponies belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Mass Effect belongs to EA studios and BioWare.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>You find yourself on the Normandy SR2, walking down a hallway and entering the forward battery where a Turian by the name of Garrus Vakarian is typing on his console. You ask if he has a minute to talk and he replies with "can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of leaving a review on this story."<span>


	4. Chapter 3: Maybe this wasn't a good idea

**Foreword: I fucking hate Robert Bowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>****"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>June 11th, 2139<br>Equestrian star system  
>Royal City of Canterlot<br>Canterlot Tower – home of Princess's Celestia and Luna.

"It has been over three days without contact from Marcus Calaway, we must assume we have lost him and move on with our own plans against Polaris" Princess Luna said to the remaining Elements of Harmony.

"Are we absolutely sure we've lost him?" Twilight Sparkle asked, taking a tentative step toward the Princess.

"The Shadow Soldiers assigned to him returned without him, saying he went on a suicide mission into Polaris's ship, and since he has not yet returned we must assume he is lost" Luna answered.

"Perhaps he got ejected from the ship, or defeated Polaris and destroyed the ship and is currently walking back" Twilight suggested.

"Twilight, please, you must understand; Marcus is gone, we must draw our plans against Polaris without his help" the Princess gently stated, the acceptance of the reality drawing tears from the eyes of the remaining Elements.

For a moment they mourned over the loss before sobering up, Twilight wiped the tears from her face and looking back up at the Princess.

"What now?" Sparkle inquired, Luna looked out a nearby window as she thought about it.

"We continue our search for Polaris, and we launch an all out attack on his ship" the moon Goddess explained.

"Do you really think we have a chance against his ship? We don't even know how big or how well-equipped it is" Twilight stated.

"We'll get him; worry not my sister's pupil. Now go, my faithful subjects, and hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances" Luna said, ending the conversations.

The four Elements stepped from the Princess's chambers and travelled down to the suite they were all staying in for the night, none of them saying much until they arrived.

"Do you really think we have a chance against that monster?" Twilight asked her friends, who looked unsure except for Applejack.

"We'll get that creep!" the earth-pony exclaimed, lifting Sparkle's spirits a bit.

"I hope so. For the sake of all Equestria I hope so" Twilight replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days prior<strong>

* * *

><p>June 8th, 2139<br>Equestrian star system  
>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<p>

Marcus Calaway had just finished descending from another mountain, having been forced to travel the mountains after landing on one. On the one hand he was grateful that he had survived by landing on a mountain. On the other hand he was tired of carefully edging his way down the mountains and being forced to descend them using nothing but his knife as an anchor.

He slid down the last of the distance and landed at the edge of a massive forest, immediately trekking in to the moderately dense jungle.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Mark said to himself, already exhausted from spending most of his day descending mountains.

It was close to night, and with zero knowledge of this particular forest the human wasn't really interested in travelling in it at night.

So Calaway set out in search of the safest place to sleep, looking to cash in on the rest he so deserved.

* * *

><p>When Mark awoke he was greeted with the sight of the beautiful morning, looking straight up at the blue sky; the fauna was chirping, the flora was lush and green and beautiful. The entire area seemed almost like the woods he and Malone used to play in as children back on Earth.<p>

Calaway reminisced with a smile on his face about those days he would play with Dick Malone; whether it was in the woods or at one of their houses didn't matter, the memories were still pleasant to experience.

Sighing contentedly Marcus slowly stood and stretched, somehow feeling very rejuvenated. "The grass and dirt is way more comfortable than the bed on my ship? What kind of madness is this forest?" the human wondered aloud.

The serenity of the forest was interrupted by the only thing that could destroy it; the sound of a drop-ship that indicated human presence.

"Fuck, I hate my species" Mark declared, he looked up as the drop-ship soared overhead, the markings on the bottom matched that of the _Star Hunter_.

"Ah, I see the Princess's have sent out a search party for me" Calaway stated, beginning his search for a clearing large enough for the drop-ship to land in.

Along the way he decided that he'd take his time in finding a suitable spot, taking the time to enjoy the scenery. These kinds of forests were long gone on Earth, having been cleared for human habitation centers and cities. No forests, replaced by tech. No happiness, replaced by tech. No figurative humanity…replaced, by tech. Humans were dead, leaving behind only the empty shells that still claimed the title.

It was a very dismal world.

Calaway supposed that was the reason he became a space voyager, to escape the sadness, despair, and inhumanity that had become his species and swallowed Earth in its gaping maw. And look where his travels had taken him; the most cheeriest, happiest, and friendliest place in the galaxy. Everypony here was a friend, and no one was a stranger. There was no crime, no famine, and Marcus suspected that the Griffon/pony war was the first war Equestria had seen in over a thousand years.

It was the exact opposite of Earth.

Mark decided that he absolutely _needed _to stop Polaris; the price of failure was not only death, but it could also be Equestria turning into something like Earth; dismal, violent, and dark. Stopping Polaris not only meant the continuing life of all on the planet, but also the continuing benevolence that made the hero fall in love with the planet.

The human picked up the pace increasing his trot to a jog, there was no time to rest and definitely no time to stick around and enjoy the scenery; he _needed _to get back to work and defeat Polaris, and soon.

Marcus got on the radio to signal the drop-ship. "Attention search party, this is Marcus Calaway. Come in, over" he exclaimed.

There was silence for several seconds as the search party most assuredly did not expect for him to contact them. _"We read you, Mr. Calaway. We heard you needed a ride" _the female pilot responded over the radio.

"No, I needed rescue, no need to lie" the human said, earning a chuckle from the pilot.

_"An honest male, not concerned with protecting his masculinity. I like it. Well just tell us where we need to land and we'll be there" _the pilot declared.

"Stand by for beacon" Mark stated.

_"Roger that, Mr. Calaway."_

Several minutes later the human reached a sizeable clearing and activated his beacon, alerting the drop-ship to his position.

On a strange feeling he checked his transmitter and noticed that the beacon was transmitting on all frequencies.

"Oh, fuck" Marcus declared casually, looking up as the drop-ship swooped to a stop directly above him.

"Drop-ship, get the FUCK out of here! Now!" Calaway yelled on the radio.

_"What's wrong, Mr. Calaway?" _the pilot inquired, right after she spoke the drop-ship detonated and the remaining chunks rained down into the clearing.

Mark rolled back into the trees as a squadron of fighter jets streaked overhead, having followed the beacon.

"Fuck you, Polaris!" Calaway shouted, scrambling to his feet and noticing that a Marauder military truck had also dropped with the remains of the drop-ship.

"Swicked" the human exclaimed as he jogged for the Marauder, climbing up into the cabin and starting it up.

The Marauder easily crunched over the flaming debris as Marcus stamped on the accelerator, aiming for the clearest path in the forest, which was thin enough for the Marauder to comfortably drive through.

Mark heard the familiar 'whoosh' of a fighter and upped the speed, desperately trying to escape from the enemy.

There was a loud bang as something landed on the roof of the Marauder, followed by thumping which was directed near the back of the vehicle.

Suddenly the doors on the rear opened and Calaway leaned around the seat, taking aim with his Desert Eagle. His sights came to rest on—

-Scootaloo.

"Scoots? What the fuck are you doing out here?" the human demanded, the Pegasus mare stepped up into the cabin.

"I pulled a favor with the Princess; I saved the remaining Elements from a giant spider in the Everfree forest six years ago, so the Princess said if I ever needed something to just let her know" Scootaloo explained.

"Fuck! You shouldn't have come out here, it's extremely dangerous" Marcus exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash lived for danger and adventure, and always told me to take charge and be headstrong. I'm just following her advice" the Pegasus defended.

"Goddamn that brainwashing Pegasus. Whatever, just…look, I hate to ask but can you drive a human vehicle?" Calaway asked.

"Of course, you taught me when I was seventeen. Remember?" Scootaloo said, jarring the human's memory.

"Oh yeah, that was funny. Anyway, I need you to drive while I take care of any pursuing assholes" Mark requested.

"You got it!"

The human jumped from the driver's seat and let Scootaloo take over, allowing the hero to step back into the rear of the vehicle where he kicked open the rear doors and looked up, seeing a Griffon drop-ship soaring over the treetops.

"Step on it, Scoots!" Marcus ordered.

"I'm trying! It's not easy sitting like a human! Maybe I should've asked that green Unicorn for tips on how to do it!" the Pegasus mare retorted.

_The fuck?_ Calaway thought, he refocused his attention on the fact that the Griffon drop-ship deposited a Marauder of their own to give chase.

The Griffon manning the .50 caliber machine gun position opened fire, the bullets pinging off the metal inside the human's Marauder.

"Scootaloo! You OK?" Marcus shouted.

"I'm fine!"

Calaway closed the door on the driver's side in an attempt to provide some cover for Scootaloo, although it meant that he would have to fire on the pursuing Marauder using his left hand.

He hasn't fired a gun with his left hand in over forty years. The only way he could use his right is if he was over far enough, which would expose him to enemy fire.

Mark looked around the Marauder, seeking a more wieldable weapon than his Desert Eagle, which was manageable for his right hand but would prove a problem for his left.

The human found, quite strangely, an AKMSU, which was a chopped and shortened AKM designed to look like an AKS-74u except still firing a 7.62mm round. This particular AKMSU sported an RIS handguard instead of a standard smooth one and had been customized with a vertical foregrip.

"What the fuck is this doing here? This hardware is _ancient_!" the human stated, loading a magazine into the AK and pulling the charging handle to cock and chamber the weapon.

Mark opened fire on the pursuing Marauder, the 7.62mm rounds fired by the AK pinging off the metal shield mounted to the .50 caliber machine gun.

"Arrggh!" Calaway yelled in frustration, emptying the last of his magazine into the blast shield and reloading.

If he couldn't stop that Marauder then they were fucked; Marcus needed to find away to destroy it, and fast.

The human had just looked back out when Griffon air support swooped in, hovering above the treetops and taking potshots at Calaway's Marauder with their chin-mounted chainguns.

Before Mark could lose his shit over the enemy air support they detonated, a fighter jet streaking overhead.

_"I'll take care of the air support, the Marauder is up to you" _a familiar voice said over the radio.

"Damn it, One. How do you always show up at the most convenient of times?" Marcus wondered, earning no response from the mysterious agent.

"Fuck" the hero declared, continuing his assault on the pursuing Marauder. He was constantly plugging rounds into the blast shield on the machine gun but failing to actually score a hit on the Griffon manning it.

Suddenly explosions rocked around the right side of their Marauder, dirt and rocks spraying up into the air and against the human's Marauder.

Agent One's fighter jet broke off from escort and chased after the strike bomber that had attacked Mark's vehicle.

Discarding the useless AKMSU Marcus pulled out his Desert Eagle and completely exposed himself in an attempt to fire on the enemy vehicle.

He pulled the trigger and the Desert Eagle kicked upward, the slide snapping back and then forward as the weapon cycled another round into the chamber. The round he fired struck the Griffon manning the .50 caliber in the throat but not before he let off a string of rounds into the human's Marauder; the .50 caliber rounds whizzed past Calaway and ricocheted off the walls inside the enormous truck.

"Scootaloo! Are you OK?" Mark shouted, taking cover behind the closed hatch on the rear of his vehicle.

"I'm fine!" the Pegasus mare replied, her voice shaky and filled with fear and worry. Deciding that she was lying Marcus stepped into the cabin where he found blood covered the driver side door and Scootaloo's stomach.

"Scoots!" Calaway shouted, holstering his Desert Eagle and trying to get a better look at the wound.

"I'll be fine, Mark! Get back there and keep firing on them!" the mare ordered, trying to hold herself together.

The hero looked over his shoulder to see another Griffon climbing up into the gunner position of their Marauder, racking the charging handle and preparing to open fire on them.

In a flash Marcus sprinted back and jumped out of his Marauder, landing on the hood of the Griffon vehicle and stepping up in front of the gunner position. The human shot the Griffon in the head with his magnum and dropped a grenade inside the massive truck, leaping back into his Marauder as the grenade detonated, killing those that remained inside and effectively disabling the vehicle.

_"Slick moves, Marcus. But it's not over yet; Polaris will be coming soon, and he's not very happy with what you're doing" _Agent One exclaimed over the radio.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Calaway responded, giving Scootaloo a look that said 'I don't know, either.'

_"Goodbye, Marcus"_ the agent said, his jet banking off and disappearing along with him.

"Who is that guy?" Scootaloo inquired, one foreleg draped over her wound.

"Wish I knew. Just hold on, Scoots, we're almost out of here" the human stated, cleaning some of the blood away from the Pegasus's body.

A shadow was cast overhead as the _Star Hunter _arrived, the ship coming to a stop above a river with the port-side hangar bay facing them.

Scootaloo drove the Marauder into the hangar and the door sealed, the ship rumbling lightly as they got underway.

_"It's good to have you back, Sir" _a deep voice thundered from a speaker, most likely belonging to one of the Shadow Soldiers.

"Get us to Canterlot. And put the med-bay on alert" the human ordered, gathering up Scootaloo into his arms.

_"Yes, Sir" _the Shadow Soldier responded and Calaway took the wounded Pegasus to the med-bay, placing her on one of the beds as a team of medics arrived to take care of her.

After waiting for several hours one of the pony medics came out to speak with the human, who had sat outside the med-bay and let the doctors work.

"Scootaloo will make a full recovery, though I must admit getting that massive bullet out of her stomach wasn't fun for her" the medic said.

"The round landed in her stomach?" Mark asked, standing from his seat. The doctor invited him to take a look at the scans.

Sure enough the round slashed through her body, missing all major organs but coming to a rest _inside _her stomach.

"We had to hurry before her body digested the bullet, which would've been ugly" the medic stated.

"Can I see her?" Marcus inquired, earning a nod from the doctor who permitted him to see the recovering mare.

She looked pale, having lost a fair bit of blood, and her abdomen was wrapped in bandages to cover her bullet wound.

"How are you feeling?" Calaway inquired, earning a cocky smile from the Pegasus, which he would've believed except for the misery in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I feel great, in fact!" Scootaloo declared, trying to remain brave.

"OK, good" Mark replied.

Beyond the pain and fake bravado Marcus could see something else the Pegasus's eyes, something that only appeared when he was looking at her, something that only appeared when she was looking at him.

Something that the human couldn't quite place.

Calaway looked out the window of the med-bay, seeing the landscape blur by as they rocketed back to Canterlot.

It was then when he noticed that all of Equestria had the same lush beauty of the forest he was recently in.

It was serenity that put a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter contains one rather obscure reference to Mass Effect 2, and a reference to Modern Warfare 2. Let me know in a review what you think the references are and you'll win a prize!(not really.)<strong>

**Author's note: ...I got nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Legal note:<em> **_Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Robert Bowling belongs to the Kingdom of Douchebags.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Review this chapter or I'll turn into Robert Bowling and make promises that I have no intention of keeping.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: The stars above

**Chapter Four  
><strong>**The stars above**

June 12th, 2139  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Royal City of Canterlot<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>

After returning to Canterlot Mark had made his report to the Princess's and paid a visit to Twilight and her friends, who were surprised to see the human alive.

Then Marcus had explained to Princess Celestia the fallback plan he had come up with to deal with Polaris, but assured her that it was only to be used when there were no other options.

After that he had accompanied Scootaloo on a visit across Equestria to visit her old friends, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

And finally Calaway returned to Canterlot to draw attack plans against Polaris, consolidating with the Princess's to see what would work and what wouldn't.

Which is what they were doing right now.

"Considering that his ship's shields prevent any kind of entrance it is required that we find a way to take them down before we can event think of boarding" Marcus said.

"What do you have in mind?" Celestia asked.

Calaway adjusted himself and prepared to lay the plan on them. "We run a diversion; team one will be the _Star Hunter_, they will drop the shields with intense firepower. For this I recommend the 5,000 ton projectile for the M.A.G. cannon and all missiles" the human started.

"Team two will be me and my team of Shadow Soldiers, with Scootaloo on evac. We will infiltrate the ship, eliminate Polaris, set the self destruct, and then get the hell out" Mark finished.

Celestia and Luna nodded, agreeing that the plan was the best course of action. "When will we begin?" the sun Goddess inquired.

"Right now, if possible" Marcus answered.

"One other thing, you mentioned something about a man called 'One' in your report; is he part of the plan?" Luna asked.

"One is a free entity, he does whatever he wants, and usually it's saving me from certain death. I don't even know where One is, so no; he is not part of the plan" the human explained.

"Understood. Good luck, Marcus" Celestia stated.

"Fear not, for we will be victorious" the hero replied.

Calaway made his way through Canterlot, rounding up Scootaloo and paying a visit to Twilight and her friends, who were still in a suite on the Tower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if you walk into a trap?" Twilight said, concerned for the human's safety.

"I'll be fine Twilight; I got a team of Shadow Soldiers, the best of Equestrian Special Forces, at my side and I got Scootaloo standing by for evac. We'll be in and out in no time" the human declared.

"Yeah, I hate to be a party-pooper but I don't know how to fly one of those drop-ship thingies" Scootaloo suddenly announced.

"Which is why I'm gonna train you. It'll be just like learning to fly with your wings, except you're flying several tons of a machine than can kill as quickly as it can save" the human told her.

"Great, I feel SOOO confident" the Pegasus mare sarcastically exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Scoots, you'll be fine" Mark assured her, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><span>October 12th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
>PSV <em>Harbinger of Ascendance<br>_Hero of the Griffon Race Polaris, AKA Dick Malone

Dick Malone stood on the bridge of his ship as it slowly sailed across the sky, slithering from one location to another like a snake of death.

While on the bridge he took note of the locations he'd have to visit; Barklin, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale, and finally the Griffon capital city of Gryphondale.

With his work cut out for him all Polaris had to do was get to these locations and wreak his havoc, with the exception of Gryphondale, where his mission was to acquire more resources and to rearm his ship.

The villain gave the necessary order and the bridge crew changed their course so they would reach Barklin.

While he was waiting Dick decided to take a stroll through his ship, taking in the totalitarian beauty of it all.

It truly was a work of art; 56 miles of death, destruction, and complete and utter suffering for all that were foolish enough to get in its way.

Like Mr. Marcus.

The thought of the hero made Malone grit his teeth, seething in anger over the man that had effectively taken the title of Great Crusader.

Ten years ago their conflict was professional; they were just two soldiers on opposite sides and were sworn to fight for the beings they were allied with.

Now, ten years after Calaway had defeated him, ten years after he'd completely stopped him and the Griffon army, ten years after he'd humiliated him, the war was personal.

_He defeated me! ME! Dick Malone! The shining star that guides the Griffons to EVERLASTING victory! The nerve of that FUCKING COCKSUCKER!_ Dick's mind screamed, threatening to overtake him with anger.

In an effort to calm down Polaris took control, the black mist surrounded the man's body and his eyes turn red.

With Polaris in complete control Malone would experience no emotions, no feelings, and no hesitation.

He was to be the ultimate life-form.

Deciding that he hadn't worked enough Dick Malone, under the complete control of Polaris, returned to the bridge to oversee the progress they were making in their advancement to Barklin.

They were almost upon the Dog capital, and Polaris ordered that the M.A.G. cannon be loaded with a 3,000 ton projectile.

When the shadow of his ship loomed over the Canine capital like a specter of death he ordered the firing of the M.A.G. cannon.

The air all around the outside of the ship warmed as the magnetic coils heated, preparing to accelerate the massive projectile to speeds seven times the speed of light.

When they had achieved optimum energy output the M.A.G. fired, a 3,000 ton projectile lanced out so fast it could not be seen with the naked eye, and struck directly in the middle of the city.

The damage dealt was unlike anything Barklin had ever experienced, with tens of thousands of canines dying instantly and more to follow in the days to come.

With part one of his 'to do list' completed Polaris ordered the ship to be turned around and a course to be set for Cloudsdale, home of the Pegasi.

_Speaking of Pegasi… _Polaris mused, his thoughts drifting to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Closing his eyes Polaris relived the memory of murdering Rainbow Dash.

_Gilda stepped into the room, nodding slightly to Dick Malone, who understood what she meant; it was time._

_ "What are you doing, Dick? Shoot her!" Rainbow Dash yelled, Malone looked at her with his USP Tactical still trained on the Griffon._

_ "Nah, I think I'll shoot you instead" Dick replied, turning and pressing his USP to the Pegasus's forehead, and pulled the trigger._

_ The .45 caliber round ripped through her skull, exiting through the back of her head and spraying blood and bits of skull and brain all over the wall behind her._

_ "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE, DICK?" Marcus screamed, his heart skipping a beat at what The Great Crusader had done._

_ Black mist swallowed the red of Malone's shirt and his green eyes were consumed with fire. "Haven't you realized yet, Mark? I am POLARIS!" the villain exclaimed with the glee of a madman._

Polaris shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory; seeing the shock on Marcus's face was almost as priceless as seeing him realize that the man he'd been hunting was right under his nose the whole time.

And then of course there was Fluttershy, who he just stabbed in the throat at her home for the hell of it.

_I really was bored, and felt like stabbing a bitch. She was the closest one so the option was clear enough _Polaris thought.

Bored with these thoughts Polaris decided that he would simply lean back in his command chair and try to catch a quick nap.

* * *

><p><span>October 15th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Royal City of Canterlot<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>

"You ready, Scoots?" Mark asked the Pegasus, who was strapped into the pilot's seat of one of the human's drop-ship.

"You can count on me!" Scootaloo replied, earning a smile from Calaway.

"Good. Be ready to pick us up when I give the signal" Marcus said, the mare nodded her head and leaned back in the seat.

Three days of intense training and Scootaloo was able to take off, fly, and land the drop-ship, though they hadn't trained her on anything else.

"Team one, stand by for my go" the human declare over the radio, there was no reply as it wasn't needed; they knew what to do.

"Team one, launch. I repeat; team one, launch" Calaway ordered, the _Star Hunter _took off for the last known location of the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

Suddenly the ship bucked, throwing the human to the floor. Upon standing up Marcus looked out the open hangar-bay door and saw the _Harbinger of Ascendance _as it sailed out of a massive cloud cluster settled level with the city of Canterlot, which was easily a mile away by now.

"Shit. Scoots, get us out of here!" Marcus ordered.

"What about the Shadow Soldiers?" Scootaloo asked, reaching for a few of the switches to power the engines.

"There's no time, we need to launch. NOW!" the human shouted, forcing the Pegasus to flip the rest of the switches and pilot the drop-ship out of the hangar.

The _Star Hunter _continued on its way and turned for the _Harbinger_, the M.A.G. cannon flashing as it sent rounds into the shield of the massive enemy vessel.

For several minutes Scootaloo flew aimlessly around above the top of the _Harbinger_, Mark waiting for the go sign from the crew of the _Star Hunter_.

While he was waiting Calaway watched the battle going between the two ships; the _Star Hunter _was much more nimble and agile, but the _Harbinger_ was ten times its size, and all it would take was a single M.A.G. round to destroy Mark's ship.

Suddenly there was the familiar dissipating flash as the shields of the _Harbinger _collapsed, exposing it for boarding.

The drop-ship streaked over the ship one last time and Marcus jumped out, freefalling for the enemy vessel.

He smashed through glass on the top of the ship and landed in a tree, rolling down and striking multiple branches until he reached the ground.

Looking up he saw that he was in an atrium of some kind, the room populated by dozens of trees, a small creek, and grass.

_What the fuck? What kind of evil villain would have an atrium on his ship? _Mark wondered, standing up and pulling out his Desert Eagle.

"I'm on your ship, Polaris, and I'm coming to get you" Marcus whispered sinisterly, racking the slide of his Desert Eagle.

He then set out in search of the bridge once again.

* * *

><p><strong>No references in this chapter. Unless you count every time I mention the Harbinger as a reference.<strong>

**Author's Note: So I played Battlefield 3's multiplayer for the first time in a few weeks today, and I gotta say as fun as it is it's just not fast enough. I like fast MP matches; get in, kill the fuckers, get out. So I think I'll stick with Halo and CoD(regardless of how fucking shitty the Free-for-all spawns are in the latter game). Unless my beta-reader wants me to play BF3 with him, then I'll play.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal fuckery that not even Batman could destroy: <strong>Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Dick Malone, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Scootaloo, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Review this chapter or I swear to god I'll write a shipping story with Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash...with EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER INCLUDING A SEX SCENE.<span>


	6. Chapter 5: Sinner or Saint?

**Foreword: "Big Papa Penis, this is Granddaddy Ballsack; stand by for White Death. Over."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Sinner or saint?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 15th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
>PSV <em>Harbinger of Ascendance<br>_Citizen Marcus James Calaway

Mark rolled into cover as a shoulder-fired rocket streaked through the spot he'd just occupied, striking the bulkhead several feet behind him and spraying metal shrapnel up and down the corridor.

The human ducked out and emptied his Desert Eagle's seven-round magazine into the trio of Griffon soldiers harassing him, dropping them like bricks and reloading after he was finished.

Calaway had made it as far as the corridor outside the atrium before he was attacked by a Griffon welcoming party, replete with a light machine gun and a shoulder-fired rocket-propelled grenade launcher.

Of course they were nothing the human hadn't dealt with before.

Hacking into the ship's internal battlenet Marcus downloaded a map of the ship, since he was going to need it to navigate the monstrosity that was this ship.

At seven miles tall the Reaper-class super-ship sported well over a hundred decks from top to bottom, with the bridge resting on deck 3,143.

The atrium Mark had landed in was on the top deck; 3,150.

With seven decks to travel and very little time to travel them in the human needed to get moving, and he needed to move fast; Polaris will quickly destroy the _Star Hunter _before moving on to Canterlot unless Calaway can stop him in time.

A hatch opened in front of Marcus and he was presented with a hall filled with pictures; some kind of viewing gallery.

The pictures were of things that had happened over the course of the last ten years; battles against the Ultra-radicalists, the countless lives the human had ended when battling the Griffons, and the suffering, obsession, and pain that came with hunting Fluttershy's killer.

_"Good day, Mr. Marcus, and welcome to Deck 7: Hero without heroism" _Polaris's voice rang out.

"Polaris? Show yourself!" Calaway demanded.

_"Here you will see all the things your heroism has brought; the pain, the suffering, and the horror the supposedly 'good' deeds you've done the past ten years" _Polaris continued.

"A recording. Figures" Mark said.

_"Please take a special note of the suffering you caused for Gilda's family" _Polaris said, the pictures displaying several Griffons flared in brightness and the hero approached them.

_"After you killed the poor dear in Canterlot her parents got word of their daughter's death. At first they mourned as normal, knowing she died fighting for her people. Then…they got word that one of the human's killed her…you!" _Polaris exclaimed.

"I didn't kill her! It was One!" Marcus protested.

_"After learning their daughter was killed by a human fighting for the ponies they developed a personal hatred for you. Then they came to me, seeking some kind of closure by asking me to kill you. I already planned to do this, so 'avenging the death of Gilda' was just another reason to add to the list" _the villain continued.

_"I'll let you in on a little secret, Marcus; Gilda is still alive. And she's looking for you" _Polaris declared, also revealing that he had played with Gilda's family's emotions.

Mark proceeded down the hall, wondering if any of this had a point.

_"After I killed Fluttershy I headed into the Everfree forest to consolidate with my Griffon brethren an attack on Ponyville. A plan you foiled when that fucking Zebra warned you of our presence in the forest!" _Polaris declared.

_"After that you continued on your crusade against the Griffons; attacking and destroying our bases in search of me. You killed thousands of souls and caused suffering for millions more just to find me, Mr. Marcus."  
><em>

Mark came upon a part of the hall that sported hundreds of pictures of ponies; the pictures plastered to the walls, ceiling, and some even on the floor.

_"And now, we get to the suffering you caused for the species you were sworn to protect. Even now you're causing suffering" _Polaris said.

"Lies!" Calaway retorted.

_"Just look at poor Scootaloo; she loves you. She is madly and irreversibly in love with you Mr. Marcus, and you rejected her! She still loves you, even after that! And knowing that you don't reciprocate those feelings is tearing her apart!"_ Polaris exclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Mark shouted.

_"She will betray you, Mr. Marcus. The stresses of the war will break her mind and she will come to believe that if she can't have you then nobody can. Then, she will attempt to kill you. You'll have to kill her before she does. Can you do that, Mr. Marcus? Can you kill a being you're sworn to protect? One you've spent ten years of your life with? Training and teaching her all sorts of things?" _Polaris inquired.

"I won't have to because you're lying!"

_"Face it, Mr. Marcus. You're not a hero, you're a MONSTER! Murdering thousands of beings because they don't believe as the Princess's do. Murdering thousands because the Princess's told you to! You're a puppet, and Celestia is the one pulling the strings" _Polaris stated.

"Shut the fuck up! You are a liar, Polaris! Deceit and slander are your way of life!" Mark bellowed.

_"And finally, we get to me; Polaris, Dick Malone. You were my friend, Mark. We've been friends for close to two hundred years. You swore to stick by my side until the very end, Mark. You were my brother, and look where we are now; you're hunting me like some kind of animal. With just the snap of a finger you turned on me, your surrogate brother. We were one, Mark Calaway"_ Polaris solemnly explained.

"T-that wasn't my fault, Dick! I was allied with the ponies, you were allied with the Griffons. We were just two professionals on opposite sides of a conflict" Mark protested, slightly choking up.

_"You were allied with ME! You were supposed to be my ally, my strongest supporter, during the hours of darkness! When the time came you were supposed to stay allied with me and help me and the Griffons fight the ponies!"_ Dick yelled.

"It is the Griffons that need to be fought! Don't you see, Dick? They are the monsters! They are in the wrong! They are the bad, and the ponies are the good!" Marcus protested, his argument was weak.

_"They are fighting for what they believe in! They are fighting because the Princess's and their subjects have wronged them! They're fighting for their right to exist outside the Princesses' rule and that makes them monsters? What you've been taught is propaganda perpetrated by the tyrant and her sister so that they may stay in power!" _Polaris ranted.

"NO! You're wrong! Celestia and Luna are benevolent and friendly! They are nice ponies! When they decree that something is wrong or is a threat then it must be!" Mark protested.

_"They are brainwashing all under their rule, turning them into mindless creatures that listen to and believe anything they say!"_ Malone responded.

"Wait, I thought you were a recording?" Marcus said, thoroughly confused.

_"Please continue to the final exhibit of this deck's viewing hall" _Polaris requested.

Mark Calaway did as told and went on his way, coming across the last section of pictures; he was shocked to see what they were.

_"Welcome to the final part of the exhibit, showcasing the beings that you've tormented the most; the Elements of Harmony!" _Polaris shouted.

_"Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie…you've wronged them all" _Polaris stated.

_"Twilight Sparkle; you've refused her experiments on you and you've refused to tell her anything about your past…OUR past. The inability to learn about you is destroying her" _the villain explained.

"Liar! I told her everything about my life" Mark replied.

_"EVERYTHING?" _Polaris inquired, calling Marcus out on his lie.

"Well, everything except for…" Calaway couldn't even finish his sentence.

_"You remember that summer? Don't you? You remember what we did? You remember all the people we killed? All those innocent women and children?" _Polaris said.

"We HAD to do it! Don't you remember? If we didn't kill them then they would've experienced horrible suffering at the hands of Codename: Evil!" Calaway protested.

_"No reason will ever justify what we did, Mr. Marcus. Facts are facts; we murdered hundreds of women and children" _Dick Malone said.

"It was for their own good!" Mark yelled.

_"Lies, Mark! Lies that the government tell you! Lies that you chose to believe were true for the sake of your conscience!" _Malone exclaimed, shattering Calaway's steely exterior and exposing him to the tremendous guilt.

_"I hope you enjoyed this trip down memory lane, Mark. And I hope you see the truth; you're not a hero, nobody is. Regardless of who they save, regardless of what they do, they will never be a hero if they had killed. Because murder…is unjustifiable" _Dick finished, ending his speech and letting the lights dim.

_"There's one last thing, Mr. Marcus; one last demon you must face, one last scar on your soul you must heal, one last blight that must be rectified. One last monster, a monster you created, that you must deal with" _Dick Malone explained.

"Who?" the hero asked, receiving no answer.

Mark reached the end of the hall and the door before him opened, revealing the bridge of the _Harbinger of Ascendance _and Dick Malone as he stood in the middle of it.

Suddenly his shirt turned black and his eyes flashed fiery red. "ME! POLARIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>No references in this chapter, blah blah blah, MW3's FFA spawns are still broken. In fact I think they're getting worse! I won a free-for-all on the map 'Dome' because I kept spawning in and around that building underneath the dome, and everyone was always clustered there. Fucking A' Infinity Ward.<strong>

**Author's note: the next chapter will see the last fight between Mark Calaway and Dick Malone, also known as Polaris. And it will see Mark forced to make a hard decision, one that could very well change the future of Equestria.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal shit that says fuck-all...why do I bother? Oh, wait, I know why: If I don't include three sentences of text that basically say "I don't own these characters don't sue me!" then the fucking Team of Testicle Tasters will descend upon me like vultures on carrion: <strong>Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Dick Malone, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Callsigns Granddaddy Ballsack and Big Papa Penis belong to Michael Blackburn, who is totally outrageous for coming up with those.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Fluttershy says "Codename: One will have me brutally raped and killed in all future stories if you don't review this chapter. But, um, whatever you wanna do is fine, too."<span>


	7. Chapter 6: For the greater good

**Foreword: And so it begins; the final battle between Mark Calaway and Dick Malone, AKA Polaris. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>"…For the greater good"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 15th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
>PSV <em>Harbinger of Ascendance<br>_Citizen Marcus James Calaway

Mark took cover as Polaris opened fire with his own Desert Eagle, taking the air with his jetpack and landing on a balcony that overlooked the first floor of the bridge.

"You are weak, Mr. Marcus. Those seen as heroes are supposed to be strong" Polaris called out.

"What about you, Polaris?" Calaway asked.

"I've always been strong! I am the epitome of strength and power. I am the Alpha! AND the Omega!" Polaris exclaimed in response.

"You're insane!" Marcus declared, ducking out of cover to fire on Polaris with his Desert Eagle.

Mark looked out the bridge viewport, watching as his ship turned and retreated for Canterlot, seemingly satisfied that it had done its job.

"Surprise, asshole!" Polaris suddenly screamed, standing behind Calaway, who whipped around and was disarmed by the villain.

The hero slapped away Polaris's Desert Eagle and for a while the two engaged in hand to hand combat.

Polaris kneed Marcus in the stomach and stepped back, roundhouse-kicking him across the face. Calaway recovered from the blows and closed the gap between him and Polaris.

Mark delivered a straight punch across Polaris's face and followed with an uppercut from his left fist; the villain went with the uppercut and performed several back flips to retreat from the hero.

Polaris snatched up his Desert Eagle and Marcus took cover behind one of the computer consoles just as one of the .50 caliber rounds pinged off the deck right next to him.

Calaway reached under his shirt and pulled out his FN Five-seveN, which he still had after all this time.

Mark stood and returned fire on Polaris, the 5.7mm round fired by the Five-seveN slapping into a metal vest he was wearing, a few punched in far enough to become lodged in the metal vest.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve, Mr. Marcus. Don't think you can defeat me" Polaris commanded, reloading his Desert Eagle and rocketing up to the balcony.

"Try this for a trick!" Mark yelled, tossing a grenade up at the balcony, it bounced off the rail and detonated, bringing part of the balcony down and cracking the viewport.

Polaris dropped to the deck in front of Marcus and the two attempted to shoot each other, both free hands pushed the other's gun hand away as they fired, the rounds from each passing over their shoulders harmlessly.

Polaris grabbed Marcus's arm and turned him around, kicking him in the back the hero rolled forward and stood, stepping to the side as a precaution; just in time as a .50 caliber round struck the wall after passing through the air that was occupied by the hero only seconds prior.

Calaway vaulted over the console and disarmed Polaris once again, the villain doing the same and both humans pulling out their combat knives afterward.

While Mark's 11 and ¾ inch long Leatherneck-SF was a firm contender the wielder would have to be extra careful as Polaris was wielding a TOPS Steel Eagle 111AHP, which was around 16 inches in total length.

Calaway hopped backward to avoid a swing from Polaris, the tip of his knife lashing along a steel bulkhead and throwing sparks everywhere.

The hero brought his knife stabbing downward, slashing into Polaris's left bicep but was kicked away by the villain.

Polaris slapped the knife out of his arm and resumed slashing and stabbing toward Mark, who was effectively dodging his blows and delivering his own with the weapons evolution gave him.

Calaway kicked Polaris across the face and sent the villain reeling, opening him up for a follow-up attack.

Mark pulled the Steel Eagle from Polaris's hand and slammed the villain into a bulkhead, stabbing him in the gut with his own knife.

Polaris pulled the knife from his abdomen and tossed it into the air, snatching it back up by the blade and clubbing Marcus in the head with the handle before discarding it.

Blood dripping from his fingers as a result of gripping the razor-edge blade Polaris stepped forward and grabbed Mark by the shirt, smearing blood all over the blue article.

Calaway backhanded Polaris across the face and the villain dropped him, allowing him to punch him in the stomach with his right and to uppercut with his left.

Polaris dropped low and swept his leg out, toppling Mark and jumping on top of him, dropping fist after fist onto the hero's face.

Marcus snapped his foot up and it connected with the back of Polaris's head, stunning him long enough for Calaway to roll them over so he was on top of the villain.

Returning the favor Mark began to drop fist after fist upon Polaris's mug, blood beginning to flow from his nose, which was most likely broken.

Marcus tugged on the collar of the villain's shirt, momentarily feeling its silky touch brought on by the black mist; he then punched Polaris down, the back of his head striking the steel deck.

Snatching up the TOPS Steel Eagle Marcus twirled it around and prepared to stab it down into Polaris's dark heart.

Before he did it all blackness faded from Polaris's shirt and his red eyes returned to their dull green, replacing Polaris with Dick Malone.

"MARK, WAIT!" Malone screamed, almost begging before he remembered that he was a Malone.

His cry came too late, as the blade had pierced his chest and blood began to pour out of the wound.

Watching as Malone slowly died Marcus couldn't help but feel utter sorrow for the man that used to be his friend, and despite the fact that he defeated him he couldn't help but feel that it was a hollow victory.

"I…love you…brother" Malone gasped before going limp, settling against the deck with one last sigh.

Overcome with emotion Marcus set about in an attempt to bring his friend back to life, sealing his wounds and attempting to restart his heart with adrenaline shots.

It worked, and suddenly Dick Malone's eyes shot open, the former Great Crusader inhaling sharply and deeply before his breath caught and he started coughing.

For a moment Mark sat on top of Dick Malone, letting the man who was once the Great Crusader catch his breath before Calaway stepped off of him, grabbing one of the Desert Eagle's off the floor and taking aim at Dick, who was slowly getting back to his feet.

For a while the two stared at each other, unsure of what to say, before finally Malone spoke up.

"I wasn't in control when the black mist surrounded me, but oh God I was still aware of what I was doing" Dick explained.

Calaway's stoic expression began to fade, replaced by a terrible mix of sorrow, distrust, and other conflicting emotions. His hand began to shake and the Desert Eagle trembled lightly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Dick inquired, his tone sounding as if he didn't care whether he lived or died.

"I…I don't know, Dick! I don't even know if you're you or if you're pulling some kind of trick!" Calaway exclaimed.

"Maybe it's for the better if you kill me, but it will make your life a hundred times harder" Malone said.

"How so?" Mark asked, hand still trembling.

"We're going after the real Polaris, the monster that had me under his control for the past ten years" Dick answered.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Calaway inquired, beginning to relax with the conversation.

"Complete and utter control of Equestria. Everything that I did during the Griffon/Pony war and the ten year gap between then and now was orchestrated by him to weaken the ponies so he could take control" Dick explained.

"Do you know who or what the real Polaris is?" Marcus said, almost beginning to trust the man before him.

"No" Malone responded.

For a moment there was awkward silence until Dick realized what Marcus was thinking.

"Mark, I NEED your help to take him down. I don't know you if you trust me—I don't even know if I trust myself—but if we don't stop him then all of Equestria will suffer. I need your help…brother" Malone said, putting all of Mark's fears to rest.

"Oh, Dick!" Calaway exclaimed, dropping the Desert Eagle and embracing his oldest friend in a brotherly hug.

"We promised each other to stay by each other's side until the very end, Mark. And the end is almost upon us. I think that before we die we should try to do some real good and stop that monster before it completely destroys all of Equestria" Dick stated.

"You know it'll be us against the world, right?" Marcus asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"The way it always has been" Malone exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"If I was a different man I'd kiss you right now, Dick Malone" Calaway declared, earning a chuckle from the anti-hero.

"Save your lips for Scootaloo" Malone joked, teasing Marcus about the Pegasus mare's immense love for the human.

"Knock it off, man!" Calaway exclaimed, he was about to say more when they heard a voice calling out.

"Mark? Are you down here? The Princess sent me in to help apprehend Polaris" the voice asked, Marcus recognizing it as Twilight Sparkle's.

"Shit, we have to get out of here!" Mark said.

"There's no other way out of the bridge and we're gonna need this ship to fight the real Polaris" Malone replied.

"What do we do?" Calaway inquired; if Twilight saw him socializing with the man that used to be Polaris then both humans would be completely fucked, leaving the real Polaris to continue his evil campaign.

"Kill her" Dick casually stated.

"What? Are you fucking crazy, Dick? You want me to trust you and yet you suggest that we kill a being I'm sworn to protect?" Marcus asked incredulously.

"Listen to me, Mark; if we don't stop Polaris then he will destroy Equestria in his rule, completely turning this entire planet into a vision of hell! The whole planet will become exactly like Earth, except we'd be the only two humans on it!" Malone explained.

"If we don't kill her then we both get imprisoned, allowing Polaris to make his move and take over Equestria" Dick continued.

"I know it's a hard choice, Mark, but it's for the greater good. So I leave it to you; die saving this planet, or die watching it come with us. The choice is yours" Malone explained.

Mark contemplated for a moment before making his decision, knowing that he'd suffer greatly for it.

Twilight Sparkle stepped onto the bridge and directly into the sights of Marcus's Desert Eagle.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Twilight asked, fear striking into her heart.

_The choice is yours _the words rang out in Calaway's head, leaving him wishing it wasn't.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight, but it's for the greater good" the blue-clad human declared, pulling the trigger of the Desert Eagle and sending a .50 caliber action-express round into the Unicorn's skull.

Her head literally exploded, blood cascading out all along the floor and her brains spraying out onto a nearby bulkhead. Her body collapsed to the deck and the blood continued to pump out for several seconds, pooling all around her body.

Mark hung his head low, feeling utterly defeated. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"I know it was hard, Mark, and I'm not going to tell you to trust me, but believe me when I say that it was for the greater good" Dick said, stepping past his friend sitting down in the command chair.

"I want to bury her, I feel she deserves at least that" Marcus declared, turning to face Dick Malone.

"Pull her into the bridge proper; I'm gonna seal the bridge off and take us up into space where I will vent the atmosphere in all compartments except for this one to kill all the Griffon Ultra-radicalists on this ship" Malone explained.

"OK" Mark said, approaching Twilight's corpse and dragging her in.

"Mark, one more thing" Dick called out, prompting Calaway to turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you had to do that. And I want to let you know that I don't think Polaris will attempt to take control of me again" Malone explained.

"What makes you think that?" Marcus asked.

"He released control when you killed me; he still thinks I'm dead. In the mean time I'm going to reinforce my mental strength to prevent future possession"

"OK. And Dick? I don't know if I can trust you to the point of brotherhood, but I still will stand by your side" Mark said.

Malone's face took on a confident tone and he nodded at Calaway. "Let's get to work!" Dick exclaimed, gunning the engines and pulling the _Harbinger of Ascendance _into space.

Mark took one last look at Twilight's body and truly hoped that it all really would be for the greater good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: an entire scene in this chapter is a reference to a certain event in Battlefield 3. I'm disappointed that no one has tried guessing what the earlier references are. Furthermore I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews. Those are what truly keep this story going. Maybe you don't like this story, maybe you just want me to write the sequel to Ever Wonder what's up There. Whatever the reason I still wish you would review, they let me know that people are actually reading this story and will drive me to work on other projects.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal Note: <strong>Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Dick Malone, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	8. Chapter 7: In the dark of the night

**Foreword: So my beta-reader, Michael Blackburn, convinced me to play a little Modern Warfare 2 with him. Having never played much of MW2 I gave it a shot and I've come to love it. One Man Army, Danger Close, Noob Tubes may be a HUGE problem but the game seems a lot more enjoyable than MW3's bullshit.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>****In the dark of the night  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 16th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Land outside the Flamewood forest<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>  
><span>12:33AM<span>

"Drive faster, Dick!" Mark yelled, standing in the back of a flatbed Humvee, looking over his shoulder at the pursuing Griffon forces.

"We're going as fast as this piece of shit can!" Malone shouted back, trying in vain to make the Humvee go faster.

Mark crouched and opened fire on the pursuing Humvees with a Steyr AUG A3, a version of the Steyr AUG bull-pup assault rifle with a shroud over the barrel that sported three rails for attaching various accessories in addition to the top rail for optics and the such. Calaway's AUG had been modified with an M900 flashlight/vertical grip combo, an M68 close combat optic, and a standard sound suppressor, which was rendered useless by their current situation.

Marcus dropped the empty magazine from his AUG and reloaded, about to continue firing when a Griffon warrior dropped onto the flatbed Humvee, kicking away the human's AUG and brandishing a large Griffon hunting knife, pinning the human against the cabin of the vehicle and preparing to stab him.

_How the hell did I get dragged into this _Mark wondered.

* * *

><p><strong> One hour earlier<strong>

"You're clear to move in, Mark. I've got your back" Dick Malone declared over the radio headset he was wearing as he lied on top of a hill some distance away from a Griffon encampment the two had decided to investigate.

_"Understood" _Marcus replied, beginning his trek into the Griffon base, which was located in between the patch of land between the Flamewood and Everfree forests.

Understanding just how strong Griffon Ultra-radicalist armor was Dick had selected a Cheyenne Tactical M200 Intervention sniper rifle as his weapon of choice for covering his ally's clandestine actions.

With its .408 caliber rounds the M200 was perfect for penetrating the Griffons' heavy armor.

_It makes me sick to think I was once supplying these assholes with all the stuff they have now _Malone thought, pushing the thoughts out of his mind.

Pulling a tarp over his body to shield himself from the rain Dick took aim through the thermal scope he has applied to his weapon, looking at all the Griffons glowing white in his sights.

_Thermal, suppressor, tarp, water…man, this is gonna go fucking great. Fucking amazing _Dick mused, even though his job for now was just overwatch.

_"Fucking A, man, you remember that cocksucker Darkstar? The Griffon general I fought in the war? He's here, at this base" _Mark suddenly declared over the radio.

"If you don't like him then kill him" Dick responded, keeping his eye on his scope.

_"Maybe I can lure him outside so you can kill him, get revenge for the stupid shit he did" _Marcus declared.

"No. I don't have personal beef with Darkstar. Eliminate him" Malone said.

_"But he and Gilda caused the damn war. Don't you want revenge for the shit they caused?" _Marcus asked.

"Damn it, Mark, listen to me; Darkstar and Gilda may have caused and started the war but everything they did, everything that transpired, was all for Polaris's benefit. He has always played all sides against the middle for his own ambitions. Gilda, Darkstar, the Griffons, all were just pawns. Eliminate him if you want, but I don't need revenge on him because he's irrelevant. This is dangerous thinking, Marcus" Dick explained.

There was several seconds of silence as Calaway thought it over, before finally realizing that Malone was right.

_"OK. Standby, I'm gonna take him out and continue on my way" _Mark replied.

"Copy that" Dick stated, taking a drink from one of the water bottles next to him.

Several minutes passed with nothing of interest happening, as Dick watched as the Griffons patrolling the base slowly ambled about.

Malone was starting to get bored when Mark came on the radio. _"Dick, come in, I've found information related to Polaris" _Calaway declared.

"Send it" Dick replied.

_"Polaris will be visiting a Griffon hide out in the center of Manehattan two days from now, at exactly 5:00 PM. Location is included" _Marcus explained.

"Understood. Get out of there, we got all we need" Malone said, preparing to resume direct overwatch.

_"One more thing; this transmission refers to Polaris as…'she'?" _Marcus stated incredulously.

"Polaris is a female?" Dick inquired, he too was quite incredulous.

_"Seems like it."_

This was interesting news to Dick but he wasn't all that surprised, having always expected that only a woman could play all sides like Polaris had.

_"Understood. Now, get out of there, we need to get to Manehattan and plan our next step against Polaris" _Malone ordered.

_"Understood, I'll be out in…what the hell? OH FUCK!" _Marcus screamed, causing Dick to tear the headset off in reaction, only to scoop it back up to figure out what was going on.

As he was about to speak the night sky was lit up from a massive fireball originating from inside the main building of the base.

"Mark, what happened?" Dick asked.

There was only silence.

"Damn it, Mark, talk to me!" Malone yelled, preparing to start sniping the Griffons running for the main building.

_"Can't talk right now, Dick, I'm busy!" _Mark yelled back, alleviating Dick of his fears that he'd lost his friend.

"Understood. Get the fuck out of there and we'll meet up on the _Harbinger_" Dick commanded.

He was again about to start sniping when the situation became a thousand times more complicated.

A pony aerial patrol had discovered the Griffon base, presumably drawn in by the explosion.

That wasn't the most troubling part, however, as the fighter jets soaring overhead had markings matching that of the _Star Hunter_.

"Damn it, why didn't I blow that ship up when I had the chance?" Dick wondered, wishing he'd had a little more time as Polaris to obliterate the smaller ship and everything aboard.

_"Dick, be advised; a pony aerial team has arrived to combat the Griffons. Do not, I repeat, do NOT engage; we're trying to help them, not kill them"_ Mark said over the radio, informing Malone of news he'd already seen.

"Copy your last. Dick Malone, out" the formerly Great Crusader exclaimed, taking aim on his first Griffon warrior.

_I may have made mistakes, but I'll make you proud _Dick thought, making a promise to his dead wife to make up for the atrocities he's committed.

Taking a deep breath Malone pulled the trigger, sending a .408 caliber round through the body of a Griffon warrior, the heavy round slashing through her body and killing her almost instantly.

Taking another breath he shifted to another target and did the same, sending another round downrange and into the body of the soldier.

It went on like this for several minutes; Dick pulled the trigger and shifted targets before the previous had even hit the ground, dropping Griffon after Griffon methodically, calmly, and heartlessly.

Malone was about to drop another Griffon when he was interrupted by Mark, who sounded like he was in one hell of a situation.

_"Dick, I've got a problem; pony commandos have entered the base and pinned me down. It seems like Celestia got word of me working with you and thinks I betrayed her and Equestria" _Marcus explained.

"Fuck. Understood, I'm on my way" Dick replied, abandoning his position and beginning the 200 meter dash for the Griffon base under the dark of the night

"Mark, where are you at?" Malone asked, pulling out his Brugger and Thomet MP9 and unfolding the stock, making sure the suppressor was secured properly.

_"Warehouse, northeast side, bottom floor. Fuck you! I'm on your side you fucking hoofed cocksuckers!" _Mark yelled, the last comment seemingly directed at the pony commandos shooting at him.

"Hold on, I'll be there soon" Dick declared.

_"Please hurry!"_

Malone needed no further convincing, and set out in his search for a suitable escape vehicle.

Soon he came upon a flatbed Humvee, which was part of many vehicles he'd supplied to the Ultra-radicalists in the past ten years.

Dick hopped up in the driver's seat and ripped the plate covering the wires off, slashing the appropriate cable and hotwiring the vehicle.

Stamping on the accelerator he drove out and headed over to the warehouse Mark was in, smashing through the shutter entrance and stopping the vehicle, sticking his left arm out the window and spraying the MP9 at the pony commandos in a way that wouldn't kill any of them.

"Get the fuck on!" Malone ordered Marcus, who hopped into the passenger seat as Dick stepped back down onto the accelerator.

They rocketed out of the warehouse and through the Griffon base, smashing through the chain-link fence on the south side and continuing on their way.

"We have to get to Manehattan" Mark exclaimed, eager to get to the city and finally confront Polaris, whoever she may be.

Suddenly there was the pinging of metal on metal and Marcus looked at the mirror on his door, seeing that there were several Griffons chasing them in flatbed Humvees of their own, with .50 caliber machine guns mounted on the roof of the cabin.

"Mark, get back there and shoot the fuckers" Malone ordered, concentrating on his driving.

Calaway popped the door open and clambered along onto the bed of the vehicle, pulling his AUG out and opening fire on the pursuing Griffons.

"Drive faster, Dick!" Mark yelled as he stood in the back, looking at the pursuing Griffon forces.

"We're going as fast as this piece of shit can!" Malone shouted back, trying in vain to make the Humvee go faster.

Mark crouched and opened fire on the pursuing Humvees with his AUG, aiming for the Griffons manning the .50 caliber guns and trying in vain to get a hit on them.

Marcus dropped the empty magazine from his AUG and reloaded, about to continue firing when a Griffon warrior dropped onto the flatbed Humvee, kicking away the human's AUG and brandishing a large Griffon hunting knife, pinning the human against the cabin of the vehicle and preparing to stab him.

Suddenly the Humvee swerved as Dick jerked the wheel, throwing the Griffon attempting to kill Mark off balance and allowing the human to kill the evolutionary hybrid with his Desert Eagle.

"We need to get out of here, Malone!" Calaway declared.

"Thanks for the fucking update, Colonel Obvious!" Dick responded, struggling to focus on the path darkened by the rain clouds and illuminated only by the Humvee's headlamps and the flashes of gunfire and explosions.

Just then the pony air support decided to join in, or save the day, Marcus couldn't be quite sure as they shot at the Griffons chasing the humans and the humans themselves.

"Holy shit, this is fucked up!" Calaway declared, continuing to fire on the Griffon Humvees with his Desert Eagle, reloading and firing, repeating the process time and time again.

"Dick, I'm out of ammo, we need to get the fuck away from these cocksuckers!" Mark stated.

"Yes, I know. Thank you" Malone sarcastically responded, pushing the accelerator deeper into the floorboard.

Marcus pulled the pin of a grenade and let the handle fly, tossing the explosive at a Griffon Humvee which detonated directly in front of the windshield, spraying millions of shards of glass into the driver's eyes and causing him to swerve off the road and into a copse of trees.

A rocket flashed from underneath one of the pony fighter jets and impacted on the other pursuing Griffon Humvee, rendering it a scorched wreck.

"Dick, we got fucking pony jets on our ass" Mark shouted, he looked up and saw that one of the fighters was about to open fire on them.

And they had no way to escape.

Just when Calaway thought they were absolutely doomed one of the fighters detonated, his wingman bucking from the force of the explosion.

Marcus looked over his shoulder and saw black moving on black, a dark shape hovering high above the surface.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is piloting my ship!" Dick demanded, noting that the dark shape was the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

The other pony fighter jet turned tail and took off to get away from the enormous ship, leaving Dick Malone and Mark Calaway clear to return to the vessel.

_"Saving your ass is becoming a full time job, Mark. And now it looks like I'll have to pull overtime to help Dick Malone" _the familiar voice of Agent One said over the radio.

"Damn it, One. Who are you?" Marcus inquired, confused as to how Agent One always managed to show up at the best possible times.

_"Sayonara, Marcus Calaway" _Agent One replied.

By the time Malone and Calaway had returned to the _Harbinger _Agent One was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: next chapter I reveal who the true Polaris is, and the answer will hit closer to home than Mark and Dick may be willing to accept.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal Anal Sex: <strong>Dick Malone, Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Polaris, and all related characters belong to me. All pony characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	9. Chapter 8: A star revealed

**Foreword: Here it is; the chapter that will reveal Polaris's true identity.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>  
><strong><span>A star revealed<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 17th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Three miles above the Sea of Serenity. Seven miles away from the city of Manehattan.<span>  
><span>Citizen Dick Malone, formerly known as Polaris.<span>  
><span>4:00PM<span>

"What's the plan?" Mark Calaway asked as he stepped onto the bridge of the _Harbinger_, looking out the view port at the city of Manehattan.

"We're running blind; no pony, Griffon, or dog can see this ship. Humans still can though but as far as we know Agent One is the only other human on this fucked up planet" Malone answered.

"We have one hour to get in, find Polaris, and get out" he continued, staring intently at the pony metropolis.

"Sounds easy" Mark declared.

"You know it's not easy if we're involved" Dick replied, standing from the command chair and beginning his trip down to the nearest hangar bay.

They stealthily flew out to the city of Manehattan proper, making sure to stay hidden from sight before they got into position.

They descended into the sewer system under the city and crouched down, beginning to work out a plan for busting into Polaris's meeting.

"So where is this thing being held?" Dick asked, watching as Mark pulled out a map of the city.

"A hotel designed for Griffons, located down on…wait, this hotel is the same one that was bombed, the incident that caused the Griffon/Pony war" Mark exclaimed.

"Perhaps it's meant to be ironic; they may be planning to start another war with a plan devised in the place that was the cause of the first one" Dick suggested.

"Perhaps. Let's just get there and confront that bitch" Calaway stated.

The duo set out, trekking through the extremely clean sewer system, which was so clean it could barely be called a sewer.

"God damn, it's like everything made by these ponies is perfect. I bet their toilets fucking sparkle" Malone lamented.

"I've seen pony toilets, they do indeed sparkle" Mark said.

"Fuck."

They continued deeper through the sewer, following the map to make it to the Griffon hotel, which was close to the center of the city.

The two ascended a ladder and exited in an alley behind the hotel, looking up at the massive tower that stretched into the sky.

"What floor is this meeting on?" Malone asked, prepared to learn that it was all the way on the top floor or something like that.

"Top" Mark answered.

"Fuck!" Dick exclaimed.

"But there's a window washing unit right there" Marcus pointed, the contraption in question was sitting right next to Dick Malone.

"Oh, well let's go then."

They stepped onto the unit and began ascending the side of the building, speeding up to the roof at a rather decent pace.

On the way up the view of Manehattan came into view, the hundreds of buildings sprawling along the surface and several stretching vertically into the sky.

They slowed to a stop a floor beneath the top one, peeking up over the edge to make sure it was clear before climbing up into the building and crouching low.

For this operation Dick Malone had chosen a Remington ACR chambered in the 5.56mm round with a sound suppressor and M68 close combat optical as his primary weapon and his holster was occupied with an old favorite; a Heckler & Koch USP Tactical fitted with a suppressor and under-barrel flashlight/laser module.

Mark Calaway had selected an FN SCAR-H with sound suppressor and the same optic as Malone, along with his FN Five-seveN outfitted with a threaded barrel and sound suppressor.

"Let's go" Dick whispered, the two crouching and walking forward, slowly and silently for the door on the far side of hall that was marked with the 'stairs' sign.

Calaway opened the door and the duo entered, ascending the staircase where they prepared to enter the top floor.

Dick opened the door and they went in, the hall stretching out before them, with multiple doors on both sides.

"Which room?" Malone asked, keeping his eye out and finger on the trigger.

"The transmission didn't say. It did say that they'd be the only people on the floor, however, so we'll just search until we hear voices from the room they're in" Mark answered.

With their plan in mind they travelled down the hall, keeping their ears out for any voices. It wasn't until they reached the end of the hall when they heard the voices they were seeking.

They were about to breach when they decided they should eavesdrop to see if they could glean any useful intelligence.

_"After we've dealt with the humans you'll be clear to make your move on Canterlot" _a deep voice declared, most likely belonging to a Griffon Ultra-radicalist officer.

_"With the humans dealt with there'll be no one to stop me from overthrowing Celestia and ruling Equestria. Fear not, Griffons, you'll not be touched" _a female voice replied, the voice of Polaris.

_"What about our subordinate? Gilda? She tried to stop our plans, almost killed you, too" _the deep voice said.

_"Eliminate her, she is the only obstacle other than the humans. What about our old friend, Darkstar?" _Polaris asked.

_"He was killed while visiting the base outside the Flamewood forest, one of the human's killed him"_ the deep voice answered.

"Gilda tried to stop them? We should save her, see what she knows" Mark suggested.

"Agreed. Breach on one…two…three!" Dick exclaimed, slamming the door open with his shoulder and stepping into the room the duo were greeted with the sight of several Griffon warriors and—

-Princess Luna.

"Oh, shit!" the Princess declared as the two humans eliminated the Griffons with ease, who never had a chance at their surprise intrusion.

"Princess Luna? What the fuck are you doing here?" Marcus demanded, standing from his crouch and lowering his weapon while Malone kept his trained on the moon Goddess.

"If you truly must know I was negotiating peace talks with the Ultra-radicalist leaders. But I'm afraid you'll need to come with me, both of you, it seems you're under the control of Polaris" Luna explained.

"Liar! We heard your conversation, we know who you are, _Princess_" Dick stated, his last word dripping with menace.

In a flash Princess Luna went from fake sorrow and innocence to burning hatred and violence. "You foals! How did you know of this meeting? And you, Mark, if you had never come here to Equestria then my plan would've been perfect and I'd already be sitting on the throne!" Luna bellowed, overcome with rage.

"Forget it, Luna, you're finished! We're taking you in" Marcus responded.

Suddenly the Princess's face turned to one of furious confidence. "I'm a Princess, the sister of Celestia. Who is she gonna believe? Me? Or the man working for Polaris?" Luna asked.

"YOU'RE Polaris!" Dick yelled.

"But only you and I know that! The sun bitch doesn't, and once I return to Canterlot and warn her of your coming she'll organize all forces to find you! I have won!" Luna screamed.

"Shoot her! Shoot the fucking bitch!" Mark ordered, pulling the trigger of his SCAR-H with Dick joining in.

Luna concocted a shield with her magic while she galloped for a window, leaping through and taking to the skies with her wings.

"We have to stop her!" Dick declared.

"Hold on, we need to find Gilda" Mark replied, the two searched the hotel room until they found the Griffon in question bound and gagged in a closet.

"There's no way we'll get out of here in time" Malone said, pulling Gilda to her feet and releasing the bonds while Marcus worked on the gag.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the Griffon inquired.

"The same reason you were, apparently; trying to stop Polaris" Calaway answered, looking out the shattered window for any sign of Luna.

There was none.

"Come on, there'll be plenty of time for questions later" Dick said.

"We still need a way out of here; it'll take too long to go back through the sewers to return to the _Harbinger_" Mark stated.

_"Some one need a ride?" _a female voice asked over the radio, surprising all three of them.

"Scootaloo?" Mark said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

_"Get aboard; I'll take you back to the _Harbinger_" _the Pegasus mare said, a human drop-ship swooping to a stop outside the broken window.

The trio climbed aboard and they immediately took off, banking around and heading back for the Sea of Serenity, which the _Harbinger _was still hovering above.

Mark Calaway stepped into the cockpit where Scootaloo was sitting in the pilot's seat, around her neck as she couldn't wear it properly, since it was designed for humans.

"What are you doing out here? How'd you find us?" Marcus inquired, still confused as to her sudden arrival.

"I was assigned by the Princess to find you. However I came across Gilda in my search, figuring she might know where you may be since she worked with Polaris and we all believed you had betrayed us for him. When I found her she told me that Dick wasn't the real Polaris, that he was merely being controlled by the real one, who she revealed to be Princess Luna. We were gonna stop her but Gilda got caught apparently, and had activated her transponder to signal her location. That's when I came in, though I wasn't expecting to find you two out here" Scootaloo explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you were gonna help her after she got captured" Mark pointed out.

"Gilda taught me how to operate the weapons on this thing, and ordered me to use them on the room as a last resort" the Pegasus mare declared.

"OK. Now get us back to the _Harbinger_" Marcus ordered, he stepped back into the cargo bay where Dick and Gilda were sitting.

"I don't know if we can trust you, you tried to kill me multiple times during the Griffon/Pony war, but Scoots tells me you're trying to stop Polaris as well" Calaway said.

"Mutual goals. Princess Polaris promised that the Griffons wouldn't be affected by her plans but I learned otherwise; she plans to conquer all the species on this planet and absorb them under her rule. She's crazy, power hungry, and everyone trusts her. We gotta stop her" Gilda explained, revealing Luna's mad plans.

Before more could be said they came under fire from pony fighter jets, the Equestrian military apparently having been deployed to the area by Luna's orders.

"Fuck. Scoots, we got company! Get us the hell out of here!" Mark shouted, looking out a window on the rear hatch as the fighter jets opened fire.

The fighters launched rockets at the drop-ship the heroes were in and they homed in, looking to blow the drop-ship from the sky.

Their intentions failed as Scootaloo launched countermeasures from a port on top of the craft, the sudden display of thousands of heat signatures scrambled the missiles' targeting systems and they went for the flares, impacting on them and detonating with no harm done to Scootaloo's drop-ship.

Scootaloo turned the control sticks so the drop-ship did a barrel roll, killing the power to the engines temporarily and forcing the fighter jets to scream past them.

"Ha! Idiots!" Scootaloo exclaimed from the cockpit, the pony fighter jets banked around and went for the drop-ship from both sides, opening fire with their chin-mounted mini-guns.

They failed to score any serious hits and were forced to bank around to get back behind the transport, opening fire with their mini-guns once again.

Mark watched as thousands of tracers flashed past them, the Unicorn pilots holding the triggers down as they struggled to get their aim right.

They reached the edge of the island Manehattan was built on and the blur of buildings below turned to the blur of water below.

"We're almost there!" Mark yelled, stepping into the cockpit to direct Scootaloo to the right destination, seeing as how she couldn't see the _Harbinger _which was invisible to all eyes except human.

They reached the _Harbinger of Ascendance _and rocketed into the hangar bay closest to the bridge, Marcus forced the control sticks down and the drop-ship slid along the deck, smashing to a stop on the far wall.

The pursuing fighter jets broke off.

Dick immediately jumped out of the drop-ship and sprinted through his ship, eventually stepping onto the bridge and strapping himself into the helm, bringing the ship to life and pushing it to its maximum speed, heading straight for Canterlot.

"Mark, I'm sending you and Griffon in to deal with Princess Luna when we arrive. If she is in control of the _Star Hunter _then I'll deal with the ship" Dick said over the ship-comm, explaining to Calaway that eliminating Luna was up to him.

_"Understood, we'll get it done, Dick" _Marcus replied, still down in the hangar bay with Scootaloo and Gilda.

"You've only got one chance at this, Mark, if you fail then all of ponykind is doomed"Malone stated.

_"We won't fail, Samuel" _Calaway responded, using Dick Malone's real first name.

"Good luck, Marcus James Calaway" Dick said as Canterlot came into view, the royal city standing tall off the side of the mountain it was built on.

What Malone saw above the Royal City was something he was not expecting to see.

Rather than the _Star Hunter _being Luna's own private vessel it seemed she had somehow acquired a Reaper class super-ship, the same kind of ship as the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

Printed on the side in massive letters was the name _Everlasting Darkness_, a reference to Luna's time spent under the control of Nightmare Moon.

"Get ready, Mark. And give that bitch hell" Dick said over the comm.

_"Understood, Dick"_ Calaway replied, all too eager to pay Luna back for everything she had caused; the Griffon/Pony war, the Ultra-radicalists' campaign, and all the deaths she had inadvertently caused for her own personal gain; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, all who died as a result of Luna's plans would be avenged.

And Mark promised himself he would not fail.

Here is where it would all end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter will see the final battle against Mark Calaway and the true Polaris, Princess Luna, and her army of Griffon soldiers.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Get out of getting sued free' card: <em>**_Samuel Dick Malone, Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Luna, Gilda the Griffon, Scootaloo, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	10. Chapter 9: Where it all ends

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>**Where it all ends  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 17th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system (unlisted)<span>  
><span>Royal City of Canterlot<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>  
><span>5:49PM<span>

Mark Calaway and Gilda the Griffon had been dropped off at the foot of Canterlot Tower, having immediately come under fire from the _Eternal Darkness _and the thousands of Griffon Ultra-radicalists swarming the city.

It seemed that Luna had ordered all Griffon forces under her command to assault the Capital while she went straight for Celestia.

"Well, let's get up there" Mark said to his Griffon companion, still unable to believe he was working with a being that had tried to kill him multiple times, though he kept trying to compare it to working with Dick Malone after Polaris had released direct control.

"You know we'll run into pony soldiers, right? And you know we'll have to kill them, right?" Gilda asked, making sure the human knew what he had to do.

"The more we can avoid the better. I don't want to have to kill too many ponies, especially since we're trying to save them" Calaway replied.

"Whatever you say, man" Gilda declared, indifferent to the human's noble goals.

They entered the first floor of the tower to see that pony soldiers were already engaged with Griffon Ultra-radicalists, the two sides exchanging heavy fire and barely noticing the human and his Griffon companion.

They entered a nearby spiral staircase and began ascending, eager to get to the top of the tower to protect Princess Celestia of the danger sitting right under her nose.

"So what made you decide to stop working for the Ultra-radicalists?" Mark asked, interested in learning a bit more about the first creature he had ever met when he first came to Equestria ten years ago.

"When I learned Luna's true plans to conquer all the species on this planet. The Ultra-radicalist leaders were too fucking stupid to see past her lies and the ponies were too fucking stupid to see that the villain they were seeking was sitting under their asses" Gilda explained.

"You love using human curse words, don't you?" Calaway said.

"They're definitely a lot more powerful and insulting than the curses I used to use" Gilda replied, thinking back to how she had called Rainbow Dash a 'flip-flop.'

_If I had known about all these fancy human curses I would've called her a fucking cunt, but whatever _the Griffon thought.

They reached the top of the spiral staircase and exited into a long hallway, which seemed to lead to another spiral staircase on the opposite side.

Halfway down the long hall Mark looked out a window and saw the _Harbinger _fly over head, all nine of its M.A.G. cannons fired, sending rounds into the starboard side of the _Eternal Darkness_, they all impacted harmlessly on the ship's shields.

The _Star Hunter_, still under pony control, moved in and also opened fire on the _Eternal Darkness_, which turned and obliterated the smaller carrier.

Much to Calaway's surprise the _Harbinger _turned tail and fled, streaking straight for outer space.

"What the hell? Is Dick abandoning us?" Gilda asked, having watched the same scene play out.

"Dick wouldn't abandon me, not now. He's planning something" Marcus replied, the two continued on their way up and before long they reached the Princess's bedchambers.

Barging in Mark Calaway and Griffon were greeted with Princess Celestia and Luna standing on the far side of the room, near a door which led out to a balcony. The remaining Elements of Harmony were with them.

All that stood between the two heroes and Luna were seven Shadow Soldiers, who Marcus recognized as his old team.

"Guards! Eliminate them!" Celestia barked, still believing that the human and all allied with him were grave threats.

The Shadow Soldiers stepped forward and levitated steel battle staffs, interested in using traditional armament for this engagement.

"Deal with those Shadow Soldiers, Luna is mine" Mark stated, stepping forward the Shadow Soldiers raised their staffs.

"Oh come on" Calaway declared, he and Gilda pulled their Desert Eagles and dispatched the Shadow Soldiers with ease, leaving their path to the Princesses clear.

"Stand back! We will not let you harm the Elements or our sister!" Celestia yelled, still oblivious to the fact that her sister was a monster.

"Your sister is Polaris! Luna is responsible for everything that transpired the past ten years! She is responsible for the Griffon/Pony war, and she was indirectly responsible for the deaths of three Elements of Harmony! She is the villain you seek!" Mark replied.

"Lies! Slanderous filth!" Luna declared, looking for a way to kill the human and his Griffon companion before they could say any more.

"Think about it, Celestia; Dick Malone was under the control of another entity. That explains the red eyes, the black mist that surrounded his body. No being in the world is capable of magic strong enough to possess another sentient being…except an Alicorn. And what Alicorn once had black mist as a part of her being? Luna, when she was Nightmare Moon" Marcus explained.

"Nightmare Moon was born of jealousy and hatred! She took control of my dear sister for her own sinister plans" Celestia replied, defending her sister.

"What do you think Luna is doing now? She plans to overthrow you and take control of the throne; she just needed to take control of another entity to use as a patsy for her plans!" Mark retorted.

With the seeds of doubt planted Calaway could only hope that Celestia would sow them.

She did.

"Luna, sister, is this true?" Celestia inquired, turning to her sister, who was under the impression that she'd been discovered.

Desperate to win Luna realized there was only one thing she could do if she was to secure the throne, and that was to finish her plan…finish her sister.

"We deserve the throne! You are weak and pitiful, Celestia! Thou hast ruled Equestria without assertion and direct control! WE ARE THE QUEEN!" Luna bellowed, her voice loud and ringing.

Before Celestia could reply she was struck by a burst of magical energy from Luna's horn, sending her flying across the room while the moon Goddess rose into the air to deal with the human and the Griffon.

"THOU HAST CHANGED NOTHING! WE WILL ACCOMPLISH OUR PLANS AND TAKE CONTROL OF ALL EQUESTRIA!" Luna thundered, eyes glowing a brilliant white and horn shining in magic.

"We have to stop her!" Mark declared, taking cover behind a chair in Celestia's chambers, Gilda crouching behind another chair on the opposite side.

"WE ARE THE RIGHTFUL RULERS! WE ARE THE QUEEN! WE WILL TAKE ALL UNDER OUR CONTROL!" Luna shouted, concocting a shield around her and firing magical projectiles at Calaway and Gilda.

Mark ducked out of cover and opened fire on Luna, the heavy .50 caliber action express rounds bouncing off her shield harmlessly.

"We need to find a way to get that shield down" Marcus said, reloading while Gilda fired on Luna with her own Desert Eagle, which was modified with a ten-inch barrel.

"DIE HUMAN!" Luna screamed, firing an energy bolt at the human which soared over his head, impacting on the door to the chambers and detonating, spraying millions of shards of wood the size of toothpicks out.

Calaway popped up and pulled the trigger, sending a .50 caliber round out which passed right through Luna's right foreleg.

"She has to drop her shields to fire. Gilda, time your shots with hers. We can take her down that way!" Marcus yelled.

He popped up again and fired two rounds, which flew to Luna and bounced off her shields. The moon Goddess readied another magical energy bolt and Gilda fired, sending a round through Luna's body which threw her off balance for a moment.

Luna fired the energy bolt which went wild, striking a bookcase to the left and scattering the books that weren't vaporized all over the floor.

She dropped her shield to fire again and Mark shot her through a wing, sending her plummeting to the floor where she righted herself onto her hooves before reactivating her magic shield.

"THOU IST WORTHLESS! YOUR EFFORTS ARE FRUITLESS!" Luna bellowed, firing multiple energy bolts in the span of a few seconds.

Having completely lost her mind with the prospect of defeating the human and securing unimaginable power Luna dropped her shields completely and focused solely on firing at the two heroes, firing energy bolt after energy bolt at the two.

Gilda popped up to fire and an energy bolt struck her square in the chest, sending her flying backward until she slammed against a wall, cracking the stonework before she collapsed to the floor.

She was dead.

Ecstatic that she'd defeated one of her enemies Luna began to crackle with power, the magic enveloping her body and causing her to levitate a few inches off the floor.

"WE ARE THE BEGINNING! YOU ARE THE END! YOU WILL NOT STOP US, CALAWAY!" Luna declared.

Marcus stood and was about to fire when Luna rushed forward and slammed herself into him, sending the both of them crashing through a window and plummeting to the streets of Canterlot below.

Luna righted herself and they both landed outside Canterlot Tower, the fires and battles raging all around them.

"You may have stopped me from killing Celestia, but I WILL kill you for all the trouble you caused!" Luna exclaimed, galloping toward the human who was just now getting to his feet.

Calaway raised his Desert Eagle to fire but failed, the gun being knocked from his hand when Luna slammed into the human once again.

Mark kneed Luna and her stomach and when she was reeling from the blow he pushed her up against the wall of Canterlot Tower, snapping his perfectly straight fingers into the Princess's neck, causing immense pain in her small Adams Apple.

Luna sent the human flying backward with a magical burst of her horn, eyes glowing a brilliant white when she opened them.

Marcus shifted as he attempted to stand and felt his foot knock against something, causing him to look over his shoulder to see that the item in question was an M60E3, one of the many weapons dropped by fallen Pony soldiers.

Calaway pulled the M60 off the ground and racked the charging lever, standing tall with the large machine gun with a confident look of defiance on his face.

"It's show time" the human growled, shouldering the massive gun and immediately holding the trigger down, sending round after round toward the former Princess.

Luna concocted her usual defensive shield to deflect the 7.62mm rounds fired the M60, biding her time until Mark ran out of ammo.

When Calaway finally did run dry Luna dropped her shield and fired an energy bolt at the human, the deadly power soaring past Marcus and impacting on the glass display of some shop, the explosion spraying millions of shards of glass into the street.

Marcus dropped the empty M60E3 and rolled into cover behind an overturned table to dodge another energy blast from Luna's horn; the Princess's aim was getting better, and if Mark doesn't find a weapon and kill her soon then he will be fucked.

The human pulled out his combat knife and vaulted over the table, surprising Luna long enough to slash the blade along her horn, creating a terrible screeching sound and tearing a deep scratch but otherwise having no effect.

"Ah shit" Mark casually declared, earning a blow to the stomach from Luna's powerful hoof.

Before the human could counter-attack or block any more hits Luna went in to a frenzy, dropping hit after hit on Calaway, who was utterly defenseless from the moon Goddess.

In one last attempt to kill the human Luna stabbed her horn through his thigh, firing a burst off from the magical outlet and sending the human flying until he slammed against a wall, hard.

Dazed, wounded, and broken Marcus Calaway stared at Luna as she slowly approached him, smiling confidently as she finally had the human defeated.

As he sat on the ground Mark looked to his side and saw a Beretta 92FS lying next to him, beckoning him to pick the weapon up and kill Princess Luna.

The human slowly grabbed the gun and racked the slide, watching one of the 9mm rounds fly out of the chamber before he let the slide return to full battery.

Calaway took aim and pulled the trigger, hearing the familiar ping of a bullet bouncing off Luna's shield.

Mark fired time and time again, hearing all rounds bouncing off the villain's shield, until he ran out of ammo after only seven rounds.

It seemed someone else had already used the first eight.

Completely out of ammo Mark dropped the Beretta and waited for Luna to kill him, thinking it would only take a miracle to save him now.

Luna dropped her shield and stood tall over Marcus, looking down at him as if he were a lesser creature.

"Death will be your only comfort, Marcus Calaway" Luna declared as she prepared to fire one last energy bolt straight into the human's heart.

The blast never came as Agent One dropped down to engage the Princess, brandishing and taking aim with a Russian MP-412 REX* revolver chambered in the .357 caliber round.

_Odd gun _Calaway thought as One was about to fire, but not before receiving a buck to the face which dislodged his helmet and sent it flying.

Luna fired her built up energy into One's armor plating, which effectively dissipated the energy, allowing him to take aim at the Princess with his 412.

Princess Luna knocked the weapon from the Agent's hand and it landed next to Marcus Calaway, who picked it up and lined up the sights with Princess Luna's body. The evening sun was glinting off the initials M.B. etched into the rear iron sight.

Marcus pulled the trigger and watched as a .357 round slashed through Princess Luna's body, causing the Alicorn to stagger and fall as Mark fired again.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed defiantly as the rounds continued to slash through her, each one pushing her closer to death.

Marcus pulled the trigger one last time and a .357 round slashed through Luna's head, punching a hole straight through her brain and exiting on the far side; blood and bits of brain matter sprayed all over the window display of a clothing store, more blood pooling on the ground under Luna's head when her corpse hit the floor.

She was dead long before she hit the ground.

Calaway dropped the MP-412 to the floor as Agent One approached him, snatching the revolver off the ground and opening it up, the automatic extractor ejecting the spent rounds while Agent One readied a speed-loader to replenish the gun's load.

"Thank you, Mr. Calaway. It seemed that our roles were reversed for this encounter" One said as he holstered the REX, gathering up his helmet from off the ground.

Before one grabbed it Calaway saw the inside of the helmet; there wasn't much, save for the usual stuff one would see on the inside of a full-head-helmet. But the one thing that caught Calaway's eye was a piece of tape plastered to the top of the helmet's interior; written on the tape was the name Michael B.

"Sayonara, Mr. Calaway" Agent One said before tossing the wounded man a Walther P99 and disappearing once again, leaving Mark alone in the ruined streets of Canterlot.

Marcus slowly got to his feet and began the walk back to Canterlot Tower, eager to check on Princess Celestia and the remaining Elements of Harmony.

Calaway arrived and made his way up, stepping into Princess Celestia's bedchambers before long. He found the remaining Elements, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, tending to Celestia, who looked to be perfectly alive.

"I…" Celestia started, unsure of what she should even say.

"Save it, Celly. There's nothing to say" Mark exclaimed.

A tremor knocked them out of their thoughts and they stepped onto the balcony, the remaining Elements of Harmony followed.

The human and his pony companions looked up to see the _Eternal Darkness _still hovering above the city. With Luna dead the Griffon Ultra-radicalists decided to destroy the Royal City, arming a single M.A.G. cannon to fire into the city.

"This is the end" Marcus declared, looking up at the super-ship.

Before it could fire there was tremendous noise, making them all wonder what was going on.

Calaway looked to the right; standing out a few miles away was a thick wall of clouds, completely obscuring all view of Equestria past Canterlot.

Suddenly from the cloud wall came hundreds of human warships, lead at the front by the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

_"All Council warships, concentrate fire on the sovereign ship of the Griffons" _Dick Malone ordered, his ship's M.A.G. cannons flashing as the rest of the Council warships opened fire.

The _Eternal Darkness_ shifted and it returned fire with its M.A.G. cannons, one round struck a Council War Ship frigate named the _Markovsky_, which was completely obliterated by one of the massive projectiles.

There was a blinding flash as the shields of the _Darkness _collapsed, exposing the ship for complete attack.

_"Its shields are down. Now's our chance!" _an Admiral exclaimed.

The _Harbinger of Ascendance _rocketed forward as the _Eternal Darkness _attempted to escape, its engines flared and it rose slightly higher into the air, slowly turning for a clean getaway.

The _Harbinger _streaked high into the air before turning, coming straight down with its nose pointed for the _Darkness_.

A single M.A.G. cannon on the _Harbinger _flashed and a projectile so large it could be seen despite its speed streaked down, flying and straight and true into the _Eternal Darkness_.

The stress of the enormous round hitting it caused the _Darkness _to buckle, slowly tearing apart at the middle.

With a tremendous groan of shifting metal the _Eternal Darkness _split in half and detonated, ripping the ship asunder and illuminating the evening sky in a firestorm of hell.

Standing on the balcony outside Celestia's bedchambers Mark Calaway watched as a large chunk of debris began falling straight for Canterlot Tower, which Celestia's chambers were at the top of.

"Go!" Marcus ordered, urging Celestia and the remaining Elements to escape before the debris crushed them all.

The massive chunk slammed into Canterlot Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>*The MP-412 REX never entered mass production, having only made it to the prototype phase before the manufacturer decided not to produce the weapon due to lack of market. Working prototypes do exist, however.<strong>

**Author's note: with Luna dead and the Griffon Ultra-radicalists defeated it would seem Equestria has won another war against the dark forces of Polaris.  
><strong>**Stay tuned for the final chapter and Epilogue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not even Emperor Palpatine would have the patience to deal with this shit: <em>**_Marcus(James) Calaway, Agent One, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Gilda the Griffon, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro._


	11. Chapter 10: Worst kind of Punishment

**Foreword: So I just noticed that I never uploaded the last chapter of this story...**

**Fail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>****The worst kind of punishment  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>October 17th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system<span>  
><span>Royal City of Canterlot<span>  
><span>Citizen Samuel Dick Malone<span>  
><span>6:04PM<span>

Dick Malone stepped into Princess Celestia's bedchambers, the entire room utterly destroyed debris from the _Eternal Darkness_.

Behind The Great Crusader was a team of human soldiers, who he'd ordered to accompany him so they could search for Celestia and Marcus.

"Spread out, they may still be in here somewhere" Dick commanded, stepping into the room proper, his field of motion limited greatly.

"Sir! We found them, they're over here!" a human private called out, prompting Malone to turn around to see that under a pile of debris near the door were Princess Celestia and the remaining Elements of Harmony.

"Hey, take it easy, it's over. You're safe now. Where's Mark?" Dick asked, crouching down as Celestia sat up.

The Princess looked over at a huge chunk of debris on the far side of the room and shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Dick hung his head in sorrow and fought tears of his own back, wincing in temporary angst.

Suddenly the large chunk of debris shifted, prompting a few human soldiers to raise their standard issue FAMAS F1 FELIN assault rifles at the noise.

Dick stepped forward and gently pushed down one of the troopers' assault rifles, effectively ordering all of them to stand down.

Malone scrutinized the debris when suddenly a figure stepped into view, standing on top of the debris, looking down at Dick and his human companions.

The figure was Mark Calaway.

He stood on the debris for several moments. The roof had collapsed when the debris smashed through and as a result the sun was visible, sitting high behind Calaway and illuminating him like a specter of true heroism.

A huge smile spread across Dick Malone's features as Marcus stepped down from the debris, holding a hand to his side and sporting a cheesy grin.

* * *

><p><span>October 18th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system<span>  
><span>Royal City of Canterlot<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>  
><span>7:07AM<span>

Mark Calaway and Dick Malone arrived at Celestia's bedchambers, were permitted access by the guards outside the door, and stepped into the room.

Celestia stood at the far side of the room on a balcony overlooking the land, staring up at the sky.

The humans approached and the Princess turned around, looking at them in a rather stern gaze.

"I have arranged Luna's burial, and have ordered that a glass pane be commemorated to honor the heroes of this terrible conflict.. As for you two, do you have any idea what will happen to my planet now that humanity has discovered it? All of Equestria may be doomed" Celestia declared.

"I agree. But would you have rather had Luna kill you and take complete control?" Dick asked rhetorically, folding his arms over his chest.

Celestia looked down in thought before turning away from the humans. "I know you were under the control of my sister when you did all that you did, Dick Malone" Celestia started.

"Not when I killed Rainbow Dash; I was in complete control when I did that" Malone said.

"That was war, you did what you were supposed to. But you, Marcus Calaway, you murdered the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. My personal student. But I have been told by Mr. Malone that it was for the greater good, which I believe it was, but I can't let crimes like that go unpunished" the Princess explained.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked, sounding indifferent to whatever punishment he may receive.

Celestia was silent for a moment before she looked back up at the sky, wondering where the moon might be at this moment.

* * *

><p><span>October 20th, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system<span>  
><span>Town of Ponyville<span>  
><span>Citizen Marcus James Calaway<span>  
><span>1:46PM<span>

Mark sighed as he stepped out of the Ponyville library, having finished talking with the remaining Elements of Harmony and Spike, telling them that he was not to be forgiven for killing Twilight and not to be thanked for what he had done.

They assured them that he had done the right thing for all of Equestria.

Marcus looked out at the horizon, chuckling to himself as he stared at Canterlot. Which was still being cleared and repaired by the humans.

_Oh man, Celestia was pissed at Dick for bringing all these humans to Equestria. Oh well, at least we saved the world _Calaway thought.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as Scootaloo flew down to him, fluttering her wings to slow to a stop and lower herself to the ground.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?" Scootaloo asked, looking up at the human. Looking into her eyes Marcus could still see mad love for him.

_She's not going to like this _Mark thought, thinking about the punishment Celestia had ordered for him.

"Scoots, I have bad news" Calaway said, earning a curious gaze from the Pegasus.

"I did some bad things recently. Things against Equestria. I murdered an Element of Harmony, the punishment for such a crime is severe. However, in light of all I have done _for _Equestria the Princess has eased up on my sentencing" Marcus explained.

"What's gonna happen?" Scootaloo inquired, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Princess Celestia has ordered that all humans leave the planet at once, including me and Dick Malone. She has told me personally that she will teleport the planet to another location after we have gone" Mark answered, all color draining from Scootaloo's face.

"Bu…" the Pegasus tried to speak, tried to say anything she could. She was unable to do so.

"I'm sorry, Scootaloo" Calaway replied, walking away from the Pegasus and activating his jetpack to return to the _Harbinger of Ascendance_.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**Alpha and Omega****

* * *

><p><span>October 21st, 2139<span>  
><span>Equestrian star system<span>  
>PSV <em>Harbinger of Ascendance<br>_Citizen Marcus James Calaway

Mark sighed as he stared out the viewport of the bridge, looking down longingly at the planet Equestria, wishing it had ended differently.

He supposed he should be happy that he had saved all of Equestria from Luna's dark rule, but for what ever reason he couldn't find the joy that usually came with such a victory.

_It was a hollow victory _Calaway mused, his thoughts drifting to Scootaloo and the remaining Elements of Harmony.

Turning away from the viewport he walked away and exited the bridge, proceeding down the corridor to the cafeteria on the right side of the hall, where Dick Malone was currently sitting.

He was resting his chin on both hands and looking down at a data-pad, looking at some kind of picture.

It was of his dead wife.

Mark sat down across from him and rested his arms on the table, patiently waiting for Malone to look up and start speaking.

"I always supposed it would end this way; life never ends in happiness for either of us. Every time we think we've found a way and a place to retire it gets yanked away" Dick started.

"It's time we stopped trying, Marcus. The universe has designated that we be its protectors, and therefore we are not allowed to retire. The day we die we will be fighting evil and injustice, just like we always have" Malone continued.

"Time has no beginning for us. No end. We will always live, and we will always fight. Somehow, someway, we have become the Alpha and the Omega; living eternally to see the start of and the end of all conflicts."

"And so we step forward, ready to fight those who would endanger the universe. Codename: Evil was just the beginning; a hundred years were spent just on the prologue of our story, and a thousand more years will be spent telling the rest of it. And when it finally ends, when all is finished and wrapped up, when our story has ended the stars will wink out, sputtering their last cough of life, and the universe will fall dark" Dick finished.

"We're going to Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>End of 'He came from Hell'<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's it, this awful story is over. Next up is a story many of you may have been waiting for since I finished my first story.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you stick around for future stories.**

**Special shoutout: Michael Blackburn, who was my beta-reader for this shit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legal Note: <strong>Samuel Dick Malone, Marcus(Mark) James Calaway, Agent One, and all related characters belong to me. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Scootaloo, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.  
><em>


End file.
